The Canadian at Ever After High
by CosmicWarrior
Summary: Cody has gotten used to his new life at Monster High. But that all changed when he was randomly pulled into a land of fairytales, with no way in returning home. Now he must survive an adventure within Ever After. Will he make new friends? How will he handle it? How will he affect the Royals and Rebels? And why was he brought here? (Sequel to TCAMH by Randompandattack) CodyxHarem
1. Chapter 1 - From one World to Another

**This was something that fans of Randompandattack have been waiting for for so long, including myself. The long-awaited sequel to _The Canadian at Monster High_. Ever since it ended kind of abruptly last year, many have been asking for something like this. However, considering he's an adult and has a job to focus on, he isn't really writing anymore. I believe it also has something to do with the amount of negative and hateful reviews he's been getting from trolls.**

 **So, I took it upon myself to do the inventible and give everyone what they've been craving for. I'm not sure if you would call this an OFFICIAL sequel since this is done by me, but it's still a sequel. Oh and also, fair warning, this fanfic will become M rated later on. If you're uncomfortable with M-rated fics, turn away immediately.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you The Canadian at Ever After High. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a warm day in New Salem, Oregon, USA. A warm September day to be precise. It was the month where the weather starts getting cooler as fall approaches. The month when the new school year begins; every student at this time are either looking forward to, indifferent to or downright dislike it.

If there's one thing September is best known for students is that after Labour Day, the last day of summer, another school year begins for them. It was a time when all students get ready for the next school year.

Monster High was no exception.

It was the last day of summer for all Monster High students, and they're all just finishing up in their preparations for the new school year. Some are off at some stores around town to buy their new school supplies, some are just arriving back from their summer holidays, and some are spending the last few hours of enjoyment before going back to their 'prison'.

Some kids just downright hate school, but we're not talking about that.

One teenage boy, in particular, is getting ready for his second year at Monster High. This boy, in particular, is a rather special one, who just so happens to be the sole human to attend Monster High.

His name is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. A tech-savvy geek with a height of around 5 ft. 3" and the kind-hearted teen that everyone likes. He was at one point a competitor in a reality TV show called Total Drama Island and competed in two seasons. He tried to make himself look 'cool' and a 'ladies man', but ultimately failed in his attempt. From the start of the series, he had a massive crush on a fellow goth camper name Gwen. The geek did everything he could to become Gwen's boyfriend, but no matter what he did, she wouldn't return his feelings.

But that wasn't the worst part of the show, however, that was during season three. When he returned to compete in season three, another girl joined who's a massive fan of Cody. Her name was Sierra, and to Cody, she was a nightmare. She outright stalked the geek for pretty much the entire season, and wouldn't keep out of Cody's personal bubble for a long enough time. Even he would never do that to the person he loves the most, which was Gwen because he wants her to return his feelings naturally even if it means rejecting him every time he asked.

By the end of the season, Sierra had claimed to be just his friend but quickly returned to stalking him. She would never leave Cody alone, even at his own house. This led him to move away from his home in Ontario, Canada all the way to New Salem in the US. Because his school council, Mr. Steam, never informed him what school Cody will attend, he was scared and surprised to learn that his new school's a school for monsters. Monster High.

Mr. Steam told Cody that he had him go to Monster High because of some prophecy, that a descendant of a guy from thousands of years would finally reunite human and monsters at long last. And to do this, he would have help from female monsters who would later become his wives.

Skeptical at first, Cody decided to go along with it later. Soon enough, he got himself a harem of different monster girls, otherwise known as ghouls. These include Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Spectra Vondergeist, Toralei Stripe, Draculaura, Robecca Steam, Ghoulia Yelps, Twyla, Operetta, Abbey Bominable, and Cleo de Nile. TWELVE ghouls became his wives by the end of the school year. There were some tensions at first, but each ghoul eventually warmed up to sharing Cody since they now share a special bond between them. Cody loves them, and they love him back.

When Sierra learned about this… well… let's just say she's in a better place right now.

Cody has yet to truly complete the prophecy. There was no tension between humans and monsters as of now, but sooner or later, the two sides will eventually warm up to one another. But until then, Cody and his ghoulfriends have to return to school for their next year of learning. This'll be Cody's second year at Monster High and surely nothing crazy will happen to him this year. Right?

Cody has no clue what new adventures await.

* * *

It was morning time and the risen sun has begun to shine its bright light on almost every student's bedroom windows. This includes Cody's bedroom in his house. The boy stirred from the sun's rays but it wasn't enough to wake him up. He and his ghoulfriends had a blasting last day of summer of fun time and what not. These include going to an amusement park, seeing a movie, and having a sex filled evening before going to sleep. Sadly, though, vacation has to end at some point.

"Cody?" one of his ghoulfriends came into his room and tried to wake him up. It proved difficult but she was still determined.

"Cody, time to get up." The ghoul shook the geek slightly to nudge him up. He tried to ignore it and sleep some more; he felt soft hands grasp onto his waist, rubbing him in pleasure and comfort like the soft and warm cover that covered his body. However, it was short lived when he heard someone shout his name.

"CODY!" this caused him to wake up immediately and quickly sat up on his bed.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said. He noticed the two ghouls that woke him up. Frankie and Clawdeen, "What's with the loud wake-up call?" he asked tiredly.

"Really? No good morning or anything like that?" Frankie joked.

"Sorry for the loud wake-up, Cody, but you do know today's the first day of school right?" Clawdeen apologized.

Letting out a yawn, he said, "Really? Already?"

"Well, obviously. All the other ghouls are downstairs waiting. You're the last one up," Frankie explained.

"Huh, figures," Cody said as he got up from the bed, "Looks like I need to get dressed now."

"Aren't you forgetting something first?"

Cody was confused for a moment before he realized, "How can I not forget?" he smiled. He turned back to both ghouls and gave each of them a quick kiss on the lips, "Good morning Clawdeen, Frankie."

"Morning Cody," both ghouls smiled.

"As much as I want to make out some more, really I do, I need to get dressed," Cody said.

"Don't hold out on us," Clawdeen said. The two then exited Cody's room leaving Cody alone again.

With them gone, for now, Cody stripped from his pyjamas and put on his everyday clothing. It was the usual jeans, the yellow t-shirt with red and blue stripes across over an undershirt, and his favourite pairs of sneakers.

Once he put on his last batch of clothing he stood next to his bedroom window and looked out at the outside world.

" _Time for my second school year at Monster High,"_ he thought to himself.

Once that was cleared, he made his way to his bathroom grabbed his toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste to begin brushing his teeth. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he noticed something weird in the mirror. It's as if the mirror is distorting his reflection. Thinking he was still tired and his vision might still be hazy, he ignored it.

Once he finished brushing he spat out the toothpaste into the sink. Then he rinsed his mouth out with water. After drying up, he looked into the mirror again, only this time, he saw something even weirder in it.

The distorting reflection was replaced by a swirling image within. Something then flashed across it and was replaced by some blue and teal swirling vortex. Looking at it, Cody couldn't take his eyes off of it. It looked as if he was put in some sort of trance. He didn't know why, but he had a desire to touch it. Slowly but surely, he stood right dead centre in front of the mirror not moving a muscle. He raised his right arm and was about to touch the mirror's surface until-

"YO, CODY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?"

Hearing one of Cody's ghoulfriends calling him managed to snap him back to reality. He looked at the bathroom door and shouted back, "I'M ALMOST DONE! DON'T WORRY!"

"WELL, HURRY UP WON'T YA?"

He looked back to the mirror and saw that it was back to normal. Nothing else was in it beside his reflection.

" _I think I had a too wild of a night last night,"_ Cody thought, thinking back to all the sex he had with the ghouls. Finally, he exited the bathroom, grabbed his school belongings and cellphone, put them in his backpack and exited his bedroom.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Cody said as he shuffled into his living room.

"Morning Cody!" all the ghouls replied back. Some of them were still at the table eating their breakfast, some were cleaning up their plates, while others were getting ready for school.

Robecca brought a plate of french toast and fruits for Cody from the kitchen, "We saved breakfast for you."

"Mmm, looks delicious. Thanks, Robecca," he said as he gave the robot girl a quick kiss on the lips; then sat down with his breakfast at the table.

Spectra floated up behind Cody and wrapped her arms around the geek, "Good morning, Cody," the ghost girl beamed, "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Heh, you could say that," Cody replied. Spectra just smiled and kissed the top of his head. She floated back to her seat. Some ghouls who saw this rolled their eyes.

"Morning everyone," said a soft and slightly depressed voice. Cody turned around to see Twyla materialized out of the shadows.

"I swear I'll never get used to that," Cody said under his breath, Twyla smirking as she went to get her breakfast. Despite the fact they had all been living together for at least half a year, they were still getting used to living with each other; Spectra would float through the walls, Twyla would materialize out of the shadows, Cleo would use the shower much longer than anyone else (she still takes pride in herself), Abbey would make some rooms of the house chillier than other rooms, Clawdeen and Toralei would be at each other's throats at times considering they're cats and dogs. The list goes on.

But other than the list, all the ghouls still lived well together in harmony. The bond they still have with one another got them closer than ever before, even more so before Cody came to Monster High last year. While there were some arguments here and there, arguments were another thing in life, and they were able to make up afterwards. Even though Cody was able to defend himself now, the ghouls were rather a bit protective of him. Not 'Sierra' type protective, just regular protecting. Especially what happened back in April when Sierra came looking for him. It was a good thing he was sick that day, otherwise, he'd never sleep again.

And the ghouls never told him what happened that day.

Speaking of the ghouls, Cody thought back to what he saw earlier, "Hey girls, have any off you seen anything weird lately?"

That got their attention, "What do you mean?" Draculaura asked who was nearby.

"Well, it's just, is it me or am I seeing some weird things this morning?"

Spectra giggled hearing this, "Looks like someone forced his sex drive over his limit last night."

"Why wouldn't he? It was our last day of summer before going back to school," Lagoona added.

"Please, don't remind me," Toralei said, who was simply chilling on the living room couch.

"Still, we shouldn't ignore Cody's dilemma," Robecca mentioned. She then turned to Cody, "Are feeling alright? You're not feeling sick or dizzy from last night, are you?"

"I'm fine Robecca, don't worry. I just got a funny feeling, but I don't think it's anything serious," Cody said.

He may have brushed it off, but something in the back of his mind seems to be telling him that what he saw might come back later.

* * *

The first day of school went by just as any first day has. Each student went to there respective courses that they were assigned to or they selected, had a basic rundown of what the course was, had lunch, got their school textbooks for the year and went back home.

Cody's classes include Math, Clawculus, Dead Language, History, Mad Science, English, Physics, and Oceanography. Luckily for him, almost all of his ghoulfriends are in the same class that he's in.

By the time the day ended, Cody and some of the ghouls decided to go to the mall and hang out for a bit. There they had dinner at the mall's food court, did some window shopping and some actual shopping, and just chilled out. Once they were done, then headed to the local nearby park to walk about for a bit.

The park that they're heading to is one of the oldest parks in New Salem. According to monster history, some supernatural phenomenons happened during the old days of monsters living here. Nowadays they were simple legends that parents now tell their children as bedtime stories, but historians think otherwise.

One major landmark in the park is an old rundown abandoned well that sits alone in the centre of a flat field. It became unusable after a long time sitting there; now a small attraction site for tourist to view these days.

The group was sitting on some park bench under a tree that was about forty yards away from the well.

"I've seen that well a few times when I passed by this area, but I never knew what it was all about," Cody mentioned.

"That well was a part of town since it was first formed a couple of centuries ago," Robecca explained, "It's well known for staying intact for all these years now."

'But stories were told that weird things happened around that well. Mostly supernatural things," Frankie said.

"Isn't supernatural kinda your ghouls' thing?" Cody chuckled, "You're all monsters after all."

"Well, yeah, but even we experience weird things ourselves. We still haven't told you all of our adventures before you came."

"Really? And you still haven't told me all of your stories?" Some of the ghouls grinned sheepishly at this, "Was it boring really before I came here?"

"Oh Cody, you have no idea how much adventures you've missed out on," Draculaura said.

"Great, now I'm jealous," Cody said with sarcasm.

The ghouls laughed at his comment. Knowing Cody for a whole year now, he's both cute and funny.

The group decided now was a good time to head back home for the evening. They've been hanging out in the park for long enough.

Just as they were making their leave, Cody heard something. It was something quiet, but continuous. Cody, who was at the back of the group, stopped to listen better. From what he's hearing, it sounds like a series of bells ringing. Not Christmas bells, but something he describes as… _echoish_?

His focus was now on the sound and nothing else. Where was it coming from he wondered? This park would be the last place to hear some ringing bells. Heck, maybe it wasn't bells he's hearing; something else might be making that sound.

Still listening for a source, he looked back to see the well in the centre of the field. According to what he's hearing, the sound must be coming from somewhere there. Much like what happened with the mirror, this sound he's hearing is putting him in some trance; feeling a desire to investigate this new phenomenon. His legs began to move as he began on their own, making their way towards the well.

When he got about halfway, the ghouls realized that Cody wasn't present with them. They looked back to see walking up to the well. Concerned, the ghouls quickly jogged back to Cody.

Clawdeen got to him first and asked, "What are you doing? "

"Why are heading to the well, love?" Lagoona followed.

"I'm… hearing something," Cody mumbled not paying much mind to the ghouls.

This caused the ghouls to stop and raise an eyebrow. He hears something from the well? They don't hear anything. Nonetheless, they still stuck with him.

Cody stopped right next to the wall, staring at it, contemplating if he should look inside well.

Spectra floated next to him, "Uh, Cody, I don't know if you know this, but none of us can hear anything."

Cody looked at the ghouls, "You don't?" they shook their heads no.

"What is it you're hearing anyway?" Robecca asked.

"Well… at first, it sounded like bell jingles… but as I got closer, it started to sound more, I don't know, fewer bells and more… magic?"

"Magic?" Cleo interrupted, "No offence, Cody, but how does one even hear magic anyway?"

"I don't know how to describe it, I just, hear it is all," after he said that, Cody then looked into the well.

The well was dark inside; due to the walls, the sunlight couldn't get in. He could barely see a shimmer of the well's water at the bottom. Not to mention he could still hear the magical jingling sound from within. The ghouls followed suit and looked into the well too. They see the same thing, just can't hear the sound.

"There isn't anything down there, love," Lagoona said, "It's just some shallow water down there."

Cody wasn't believing her, however, "There has to be something, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure you ain't just hearing things?" Operetta asked.

"I'm not lying girls, I do hear something," Cody said, "I just don't know what is it."

But then just after he said that the sound all of a sudden stopped. He wasn't hearing it anymore. Even more curious, he looked into the well harder.

He looked closer and closer… closer…

...until a blue and teal swirling aura shot out of the well and grabbed Cody!

"GAAH!" Cody screamed as the thing lifted him off the ground and wrapped him tight around the waist.

"CODY!" The ghouls shouted in surprise and fear to see Cody getting caught.

Cody squirmed in the aura thing's grip, trying to free himself. But whatever was holding him had a strong grip, and was slowly taking him down into the well. He grabbed the well's sidewalls trying to hold on for dear life. Frankie came to his aid by grabbing both his arms and pulling him back.

"Don't worry Cody! I got you!" Frankie said trying to pull him free.

"Don't let go of me please!" shouted Cody, utterly freaked out.

As Frankie pulled him back out, the aura thing took it up a notch and jerked Cody back harder. Frankie nearly lost her grip from the jerk pull.

Seeing this, the rest of the ghouls got behind one another, wrapped their arms around the other ghoul's waist, and with their combined force attempted to tug Cody free. They almost got him out at first, but this aura thing was much stronger than they thought.

But the ghouls were not having that.

"Help me!" Cody shouted.

"Don't worry Cody!" Clawdeen said, "We got you!"

But even the ghouls' combined strength wasn't enough. They began to slowly slide down the grass as the aura thing continued to pull Cody in. Whatever this thing was it was not holding back. It wanted Cody for some reason.

They tried to step back, but they weren't having much luck with that either. Sweat began to pour from their heads and down their faces. Their arms were stretching and their grips were slipping. Cody felt his arms and body being stretch out, and boy was he feeling pain.

Frankie's grip was starting to loosen up too. Her hands were becoming sweaty and Cody's were slowly slipping out of her's.

Thinking this might be it, Cody took one more look into Frankie's eyes and said, "Frankie, I love you all! No matter what it takes, I will find you!"

And with that, he let go and was pulled down into the well.

"CODY!" the ghouls shouted in horror and devastation as they saw Cody disappear into the well.

And thus, Cody was gone.

Down at the bottom, Cody opened his eyes to see he was in deep water. The tech geek took notice of his surroundings and started to freak out; he dares to not open his mouth and drown to his early grave. Once calm enough, he attempted to swim up to the surface, only to get grabbed by the same swirly aura from before. It grabbed his legs and pulled him down deeper below to where this sea of water ended. What's weird is that he wasn't feeling any pressure built up around him. After what felt like an eternity which was only about ten seconds, he splashed out from below the water and saw himself in a new and weirder area.

He was now floating in some sort of teal coloured dimension, with no ground to stand on. He looked around and all he saw was blue and teal swirls, with some mirror-like shingles and reflections. The body of water that Cody dropped out of was long gone now as if it disappeared out of existence. Then Cody looked down to see something even freakier. A massive swirling blue and white vortex which looks to be getting bigger by the second. Then it dawns on him, the vortex wasn't getting bigger, he was getting closer to it. It was sucking him in!

He entered the vortex and was now flying through some magical vortex tunnel that you would see in Doctor Who.

Wherever it leads him to, it would lead him to a brand new adventure Cody shall partake in.

* * *

 ***Intro starts playing: Power Princess Shining Bright - Jordyn Kayne***

' _High Def Pictures' proudly presents..._

 _A 'CosmicWarrior Production' series..._

 _In association with 'Randompandattack Production'..._

 _Based on the IPs by 'Fresh TV Inc' and 'Mattel, Inc.'..._

 **The Canadian at Ever After High**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Strange New World

His head was pounding, like a drummer is rapidly hitting his head with his drumsticks as if he was a drum. His body was aching, his muscles throbbing and screaming in agony as he slowly moved his limbs and began to breathe consciously again. His vision was dark but is slowly regaining its shape and colour. His chest hurt and his skull were killing him as he attempted to stand up; pain suddenly coursed through his arm and legs as he took a quick inhale of the pain.

" _Fuck, when I get my hands on whoever… did this to me… I'll…"_ he stopped mid-thought as he noticed his visions are back and clearer. He took this chance to look at his surroundings. He was a little relieved to find it normal looking; tall, ancient oaks stretched up towards the sky and sweet birdsong filled the air. Rays of the sun's light pass through the trees and branches, making this forest look like something from a fantasy story.

"Wow, this forest looks very peaceful," said Cody, "But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he joked to himself; now's not the time to make jokes though, he has to figure out where he was.

He then took notice of his backpack next to him, lucky enough to still have it with him. He opened it find all his belongings he packed that morning for school. His cellphone, charger, wallet; money in it, books, binders, and pencil case. Sighing in relief, he took hold of his cellphone in an attempt to call his ghoulfriends.

" _No signal. Was to good to be true,"_ he thought. He put away his phone and put back on his backpack. Taking a look at his surroundings again, he can tell that no one's around, _"I wonder where all my friends are? How far am I from them anyway?"_ Thinking about them, he decided to figure this case out. He closed his eyes and began to focus and picture his ghoulfriends in his mind. It took a bit of time, but then his mark began to glow. And once it did, he saw the ghouls and felt them. But only for a split second.

"I can still feel them," he said out loud, "only… not as well as I'm able to. It's as if I'm, long gone away from them now." He looks to the sky, thinking where he might be. Where did this magical swirly aura thingy take him anyway? How far was he away from home? And from the ghouls he loves? For sure they're all worried sick about him.

However, he decided to brush his negative thoughts and said, "I can't find out if I'm just standing here. Looks like I'm finding my own way home," he got up on his knees and began to walk forward, hoping to find some sort of path to lead him out of the woods.

" _It appears that a stranger has stumbled upon what looks to be a strange land in his eyes. Whoever this young man is will likely affect the lives of the other students at Ever After High,"_ the male narrator spoke.

" _Maybe he'll even go as far in ending the stalemate between the Royal and Rebels. But will he be able to find his way back home?"_ the female narrator spoke.

" _We'll just have to wait and see."_

Cody only took only about a dozen or so paces forward before coming to a halt. A wide eye look formed on his face after hearing what sounds to be a husband and a wife speaking.

He looked to his left and right to see if he was really alone, "Hello!?" he called out, "Is anyone there?!" Nothing. He didn't hear anyone or anything, "I swore I heard someone," he mumbled silently. And thus he continued his trek out of the woods.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking through the woods, he finally came to a clearing. It was a clearing alright as he found himself out of the woods and on a small ten-foot drop cliff.

He took one more glanced at the forest and said, "At least I'm out. Now to find someone who could help… me… no way…"

What he was looking at was probably the most beautiful and spectacular sight he'd ever come across. Even more beautiful than any of the places he visited during World Tour. What he saw in front of him was the definition of a fantasy. One that could give the land of Narnia a run for its money. It was a beautiful green terrain with light hills, rivers of sparkly water flowing through the land, other green forest seen in the distance and a mountain range in the far distance.

He also took notice of a medieval-looking town not too far away with a path leading into it. What he also saw behind the town looked to be castle-like building that was as tall as the buildings back in New Salem and Toronto.

Cody was simply mind blown with the spectacle that lay in front of him. His eyes widened in shock and amazement. It was then that he came to a conclusion that he must be in some type of medieval fantasy world. A world that's considered to be one of every geeks and nerd dream world to be in.

"Wow…" Cody whispered, "This place has got to be the most… beautiful place I ever looked upon. My friends would've love to see this."

A place like this would definitely be a dream world to live in. However, Cody doesn't have any more time to tour this land, he needs to find a way back home. Without further ado, he jumped down from the cliff and landed on the ground below safely. Seeing the path to town up ahead, he walked up to the path and headed for the town in question.

On his way, he saw more of the amazing scenery up close. Dazzling fields filled with flowers, lakes and rivers with the shiniest blue coloured water he has ever come across, farmlands with their own berry fields and ownership, stunning trees that look so magical to the eye upon, and the delightful sounds of birds tweeting away their music for mother nature.

After walking for some time now, he came upon a sign that read: "Village of Book End" - Population: 4843 - Home to Ever After High.

" _Village of Book End? Ever After High? What is this, some sort of fairytale town?" Cody thought, "Well only one way to find out."_ He cautiously started walking past the sign and into town. Soon he entered the town and was greeted with a surprise.

This town looks to be a combination of both medieval times and modern day culture. He took notice of a lot of the town buildings that look like something from the old days, but on the inside, they look like regular shops you see in modern day malls. There were different restaurants of different foods and themes, clothing stores where they sell really stylish clothes, indoor and outdoor coffee shops that remind him of Starbucks, nightclubs to party and have fun in, and he swore he saw a movie theatre as well.

Some of these stores even had weird names to them. There was Beanstalk Bakery, Hocus Latte, Red Shoes Dancing Club, and a few more he missed. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He took another look, "This is so… weird," he said.

What also garnered his attention was the town's people. They look really bizarre to look at. Not physically since they aren't monsters or anything like that; they look like they come from the medieval times, but their outfits sort of says otherwise. They wore clothes that are so bright and colourful on them that didn't bore any evidence of a down or moody feeling on them. Even darker ones didn't have that sort of thing. What's even more surprising was that some of them were texting and/or talking on their own cellphones, meaning this place has its own personal technology.

The biggest upside was that a whole lot of the girls he's seeing wandering around town or just chilling outlook extraordinarily beautiful, especially in the outfits they're wearing; cute too. This place looked strange, but still nonetheless amazing. A colourful modern-day medieval village is what he'd describe this place.

"I'm a stranger in a strange new world," he thought, as he was coming up next to a strange hat shaped shop.

* * *

Sitting outside at one of the outside seating tables sat two peculiar teenage girls. One of them looks to be a goth girl with long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back and parted at the top to make room for her spiky tiara. She has violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair. Her skin is rather pale, but fair, and purple eyes. She has long, thick lashes and light-purple eyeshadow around her eyelids instead of on her lids. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow. Her outfit consists of a black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendant in the middle; her dress also has a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist, she wears fishnet stockings, and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes.

This was Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and de facto leader of the Rebels.

The other girl sitting across from her looked more cheerful, who looks to be shorter in height than Raven. Her hair is curly and wavy and comes in three colours: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark purple or violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin and has a signature baby face. Her fashion theme looks to revolve around tea, which includes a teacup hat; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. In addition to her hair's colours, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue, which is called mad-tastic style combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns. Her civilian look is a magenta puffy-sleeved layered dress with a blue bow around the waist. White leggings cover her legs. They are blue-spotted. She wears white-cream shoes with gold teapot-handle-resembling wedges or heels at the bottom of them.

This was Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, and Raven's best friend.

Class ended for the day, and the two decided to hang out for the rest of the afternoon. If there's one person Raven feels the most comfortable around it would be Maddie, for they've been really good friends for a long time now. Hanging out with her best friend took a lot of stress off of her shoulders, especially since she's away from Apple for now. Not that she had anything against Apple, but she really needs a break from the super cheesy everyday-happy princess.

It's been two weeks since Legacy Day, and because of her action over not signing the book, the student body became divided. She still stands by her choice and belief in free will, but since then she reflects on how her choice affected the rest of the students. Obviously, Apple is devastated that Raven didn't sign the book thinking her story won't be told. Ever since then Apple and the teachers are doing whatever it takes to make Raven evil like her mother. Only for these attempts to fail. As for the student body, half of them are starting to not follow their destinies as well. Now they're treating Raven as their leader of the Rebel movement. Then there was this whole lore that if you don't sign the book, you'll immediately disappear out of existence. Now that was a lie from Headmaster Milton Grimm since he sides with following destinies. Still, though, Apple, Grimm, and the rest of the Royals are very cautious that something bad will happen eventually.

"Maddie, did I really make the right choice?" she asked her best friend.

Maddie nodded her head, "Mhm!"

"Really?"

"Why of course! You've made the right choice in choosing the Special Wonderland Earl Green Sprinkle Tea Special today! Daddy only sells it for who knows whenever," Maddie said, discussing the tea that Raven was drinking.

"Oh, well… thanks, I guess," Raven forced a smile, "But that's not what I had in mind. I mean, did I really made the right choice, not signing the Storybook of Legends I mean?"

"Oh come on Raven, you're still here," Maddie giggled, "No poof, poof, POOF! From you. You're able to continue your story."

"I know that I stand by my decision," Raven looks skeptical, "but still, the school's changed now. Not sure for the better or the worst… okay, maybe more of the latter, but I still keep hearing from a lot of people that I'll bring doom to Ever After. I don't want to bring doom, but I don't want to follow my destiny at the same time."

"Oh don't you worry your teacup, it's all in the past now. Now look at where you are at now, you have LOADS of friend!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I appreciate your intake, but I think my new 'friends' see me as their so-called leader, as well as the rest of the Rebels."

"It's still a good start."

Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled. So mad and crazy, yet still optimistic and fun-loving. It was at that moment when her eyes accidentally fell upon something strange looking. Or rather someone.

It's a teenage boy, probably around her age, if not exact age. He was rather short for a boy like him, probably around Maddie's height. He had brown hair that parted in small bangs, green eyes, and she swore he was missing a tooth. She also took notice of the boys clothing, which consisted of some dark jeans with a couple of pockets a yellow t-shirt with red and blue stripes across, an undershirt underneath, and a pair of greenish brown sneakers. His clothes don't seem to resemble any of the fashion styles here in town.

"Who's that?" Raven mumbled quietly.

"Who's who?" Maddie asked, overhearing Raven.

"Oh, uh… no one. Just some boy caught my, uh, attention," Raven replied.

Curious, Maddie took a look around the area to find this boy. Almost immediately she spots him.

"Hey! It's the Stranger from another world!" exclaimed Maddie, pointing at the said stranger.

"Stranger? You mean you know this guy?" Raven asked in surprise.

"No, I just overheard the narrators say something about him."

Raven looked at her confused. This wasn't the first time she mentioned these narrators. She just shrugs it off though thinking it's Maddie being Maddie.

"Okay… well… wait, did you just say that this guy is from another world?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes. He was sucked into a well and found himself in this world all so confused. *GASP!* We need to help him!" Maddie then got up from her seat and rushed over to the strange boy.

"Wait, Maddie! Hold on!" Raven followed after her, "I hope this guy is friendly."

* * *

"Where am I even going…?" Cody mumbled.

Biting his lips in frustration, Cody hasn't had a clue on where to go. He's lost and is surrounded by strangers. Maybe it would be best to ask around for further directions and information, but would these people even believe if he told them that he was from some other world and was somehow transported here by some magical aura thing? If he were to ask someone here, he has to be cautious about who he talks to otherwise he might get into trouble.

"Now what do I do?" he asked himself quietly, _"Should I just continue in some random direction, or just risk asking someone for help?"_ He thought for some time, and after a while, he decided to go with the former, "I don't wanna risk first impressions right away."

But just as Cody was about to turn around and continue forward, he was met face to face with a baby face girl.

"HI!" she said.

"Gah!" Cody jumped in surprise and fell back. This feels oddly familiar.

"Oops, didn't mean to surprise you that much," the girl said as she grabbed Cody's arms and lifted him back onto his legs.

Cody dusted himself off and looked at the girl before him. She had some odd outfit on her and noticed her hat looks like a teacup. Her baby like face also made her look really cute. Cody felt his cheeks blushing just by looking at her.

Cody dusted himself off as he said, "Uh, right… do you need something?"

The girl giggled in reply, "heheheh, you're funny. Considering you need the help more since you're lost and all."

Cody didn't know what to say to her; she just casually said that he was lost like it was no big deal, "Yeah… guess you could say that… you see I-"

"You fell into a magical well?" She asked. "And you came from another world where fairy tales are just fairy tales?"

Cody blinked and stared at her in shock. Did she just say his exact predicament and where he came from? "How did you know that?"

Before the girl could answer, another voice interrupted, "Hey Maddie, don't go running off like that," it was another girl, a little taller than the bubbly one. It was a goth looking girl with purple goth clothing. Like the first girl, she looked very pretty. Cody blushed again.

The goth girl stopped beside the first girl and took a look at Cody, "So, you must be the stranger, huh?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm… not from around here, how do you know that?" Cody stuttered.

"I heard it from Maddie here," Raven said pointing her thumb at Maddie.

"Madeline Xylophone Hatter, but please, call me Maddie, at your service," the daughter of the Mad Hatter introduced herself.

"And I'm Raven," the goth introduce herself.

"I… nice to meet you too… I'm Cody," said tech geek attempted to introduced himself, "So… can anyone of you tell me where I am exactly?"

"Maybe we should sit down. We might be in for a long conversation," Raven suggested. The other two didn't oppose, so they headed back to Raven's and Maddie's original seat outside of the tea shop. Cody pulled up and unused chair and sat down next to them.

"Okay, I need to get these questions out of the way first, so can you tell me where I am?" Cody started.

"Why, you're in the Village of Book End of course. Here in the land of Ever After," Maddie explained.

"And what is this land of Ever After?"

"To sum it up Ever After is a land of fairy tales, fantasies, and myths. Maddie and I attend this school called Ever After High, where we pledge to follow in our parent's footsteps to become the next fairytale legends," Raven explained.

"Like me for example, since my father's the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, and I'm to follow in his footsteps as the next Mad Hatter!" Maddie said.

"Woah, Woah, let me get this straight, you're telling me that a lot of the teens here I saw in town are either the direct sons or daughters of some of the greatest fairytale characters in history?!" Cody asked in shock. This was something he did not expect. Well okay, he did join a school where a lot of the monster are the sons or daughters of other famous monsters, and that he's a descendant of some famous guy, not to mention having some weird monster powers. But this is different on so many levels!

"Yeppers!"

"And you just so happened to be the daughter of the Mad Hatter himself!? From Alice in Wonderland!? He's for real!?"

"Has someone wished to meet me?" A man popped out from nowhere came into frame. He has toned dark and light, curly auburn hair in the webisodes and is tall. The man's clothes consist of a satin pink suit complete with a large toned purple collar, a white shirt and green buttons. He wears dark pants and shoes along with black gloves, white cuffs, a light blue bow tie and accessories with two earrings on the left ear.

"Daddy!" Maddie exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged the man.

"Is that the Mad Hatter!?" Cody whispered to Raven in shock.

Raven stifled a giggle, "You surprise that much?"

"Whistle! Cradle! Up top! Down! Sideways! Shake, and to the moon!" The two made some hand gestures together. The Mad Hatter then turned to Cody, "And who might you be young lad?"

"Uh…" Cody didn't know what to say. He's looking at one of Fairytale legends, something an average human doesn't see every day.

Before he could say anything, the Mad Hatter said, "Nice to meet you, Uh!" He then brought out a notebook, "I'm sorry, but we didn't make any reservations for 'Uh'."

"I, didn't know I had to, make one?"

"Exactly! You never had to make one!" The hatter turned to Maddie, "What a charming lad," he chuckled.

Maddie nodded, "Yup, he'd make a great Alice."

"Uh thanks, I guess," Cody said, still confused, "And my real name is Cody, not 'uh'."

The Hatter saw the frown on Cody's face, "Oh, don't be such a pouty pumpkin my boy! Some tea shall help you," He then pulled in a tea cart from who knows where, "Now what tea would you like?"

Cody thought for a type; he hasn't eaten anything in a while and some tea might help him out, "What type do you have?"

"We have a very special, special that is only around and about for who knows whenever, and it's a special you never wish to miss forever!" he then poured the special tea into a teacup and handed it to Cody.

Cody looked into the cup and saw the brown liquid of tea inside of it. Bracing himself for the taste, Cody brought the cup to his mouth and drank a bit of the tea. The tea actually tasted really good, even better than what he was expecting.

"Woah, this tea is actually really good, it might even be the best tea I had in a long time!" Cody smiled.

"That is hatastic to hear!" Maddie exclaimed in happiness.

"Oh, happiness in a joyous of days! I'm so very happy you enjoyed your tea." The Mad Hatter praised. A loud ringing was then heard and the Mad Hatter pulled out a large old looking watch, "Oh my teacups, another customer I must attend to. Do enjoy yourself!" And with that he was gone, leaving the three on their own.

Cody just sat awestruck at who he just saw, this got him wondering, "So, if the Mad Hatter exist, does that mean other fairytale characters exist in this world too?"

"Pretty much," Raven answered, "There's Snow White, Cinderella, Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, it's more what fairytale characters aren't included here."

"Woah… that's just… wow," this then got him wondering, "So if Maddie's parent is the Mad Hatter, then who's your mother or father?"

"My mother is the Evil Queen, the one who poisoned Snow White," she said, making him go wide-eyed.

" _Raven's the daughter of the Evil Queen from the story of Snow White? But she doesn't act anything like her!"_ Cody thought. He then said out loud, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry, it's common knowledge here. I'm used to these kinds of reactions," Raven assured the geek.

"So what else does this world have to offer? What's this Ever After High again?" Cody asked.

"A school where we follow in our parent's footsteps," Maddie reminded him, "Well, some of us anyway."

"What do you mean 'some of us'?"

"I don't want to become the next Evil Queen, I want to find my own destiny, which caused the school to go on a tangent. Now half of them aren't wanting to follow either," Raven told him.

"What's this about destiny I keep hearing anyway?"

"At Ever After, there comes a day called Legacy Day the day in which we all sign the Storybook of Legends, and pledge to follow in our parent's footsteps to preserve their stories. In other terms, destiny. And as I mentioned before, I don't want to become evil like my mother, so I didn't sign it, which led to some others in my shoes to follow what I did, writing our own destinies."

"And this leads to the Royals and Rebels stalemates," Maddie finished with enthusiasm.

"So basically, this world forces you to dictate a life that's already written for you? Yeah, not the kind of life I choose. Even if it sounds cheesy, I think we should do what we feel like doing. It's called free will," Cody replied.

"Exactly, but that's not how Apple, the daughter of Snow White feels," Raven muttered, "She's for the following destiny, and thinks that since I didn't pledge my destiny, her destiny wouldn't come to be."

"Couldn't this Apple follow her destiny on her own accordance? It doesn't have to be on par with what her mother went through."

"That's not how Apple sees it," they were quiet for the moment, "What about you Cody? How did you come here anyway?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story," Cody then told the two Rebels of how he came here. How he was hanging with his ghoulfriends in the town park that day too and how some magical swirly aura thingy grabbed him from inside of a well and pulled him into this world. He explained that he's trying to find a way back home since his arrival (even if it was nearly an hour ago). He left out the part of how his friends are his twelve girlfriends, not knowing how they'll react to it, "It's not just my friends that are worried about me, but my family will be concerned too. Not to mention I'll be missing quite a bit of school as well."

Maddie just smiled while Raven look surprised, "Wow, that must've been, pretty intense. If I knew what that thing was that brought you here I might be able to help, but that's the first time I'm ever hearing of anything."

"You know, you both seem to be taking these pretty well."

"Oh trust me, I'm surprised alright. I'd never think I'd ever come across an outer-worldly person," Raven said.

"And I already knew that you're from another world the moment I saw you," Maddie said.

"Again, how?"

"Easy, the narrators told me," Cody just stared at her in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Maddie's just being Maddie," Raven assured him.

Cody didn't know what to say about that, so he decided to shrug it off, "Well, I guess that's an answer I'll have to accept. A-Anyway it was nice hanging out with you, but I need to find what to do now. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I'll find a way home anytime soon," he pouted and frustration

Thinking for a moment, Maddie jumped to her feet and said, "I got it! You should come to Ever After High with us!"

Cody almost did a spit take,"Huh!?"

"It's perfect! You're bound to find some help there! Come on!" Before Cody had time to voice his feedback, Maddie grabbed hold of his left arm and bolted for the school with Cody in tow.

"GAAHH!" Cody yelled as he was being dragged.

"Maddie! Wait up!" Raven shouted after her, as she got up from her seat and ran after her friend.

* * *

 **I also like to give thanks to some other fanfiction writers who gave me inspiration for this story. They are** **FenrisFiltiarn, writer of _The Maverick_ , and The Celestial Sky Dragon, writer for _Through the Looking Glass_.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Ever After High

**As I'm writing this, the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea is currently airing. And being the Canadian I am...**

 **GO TEAM CANADA!**

* * *

"That's Ever After High?!" Cody gawked at the huge building towering over the trio. The entrance area was surrounded by students that were either chatting with their friends or just hanging out. The school looked much larger in scale than Monster High. It looks like a castle. In fact, it IS a castle!

"That's not a school," Cody said, "That's a freaking castle!"

"Yeah, it's a castle alright. But it's still our school," Raven said.

"So, no King or Queen resides here? The ruler or leader of this land?"

"Oh silly Cody, Snow White already has her own castle, including the other fairy tale kings and Queens," Maddie explained. She grabbed hold of Cody's hand and pulled him into the building, "Now come on in!"

Cody was helpless as the Mad Hatter daughter began to pull him into the school, _"I'm feeling deja vu here,"_ he thought.

She pulled him up the many steps, followed by Raven, leading to the large school entrance. Cody's eyes darted across taking notice of the various fairytale son and daughters that were seen inside.

He was honest to god amazed at the interior. The floors were made of marble and polished to shine, while the walls were made out of stone. An attribute only for the richer private schools. The hallway was enormous with a series of aligned maroon coloured lockers, and the ceiling looks higher than back in Monster High.

Cody was really impressed with how it was designed. He might even go as far as saying that he's more impressed with the designs of Ever After High than that of Monster High.

"This place is… magnificent!" Cody said, "And this is a school?!"

"You're really having a hard time processing this?" Raven smirked.

"Yeah, I mean, I go to a peculiar school from where I live, but I can only imagine this to be in some fantasy books or movies."

"That's Ever After for you. Where fantasy is our main genre and fairytales are born."

The three began to walk down the hall to wherever they were going.

"This place is really piping my interest. Afterall, I come from a world where all those stories are just that stories. Never would I think a world exists where it was all real," Cody said.

"Is it really true though? Do you really come from a world where we're all fairytales?" Raven asked.

"Of course he has," Maddie said, "He told us this at the tea shop."

"I know, it's hard to forget since that was ten minutes ago. I'm just a little wary of all this new info."

"Sorry if I'm making you wary. I don't mean to," Cody said.

"No, no, it's fine. Can you tell us more?"

"Well in my world, these stories are all just regular stories. We read for our enjoyment and narrate them to younger kids. More commonly they're used as bedtime stories for kids too. Heck, some companies even went as far in adapting most of your stories into actual films… You know what a movie is right?"

"Yeah, we have movies here. This is really a lot to take in. I never thought in, like, ever that our stories would be made into films!" Raven said with a pensive look.

As they continued their stroll, the two girls showcased Cody some of the more interesting places in the school. They stopped briefly at the Charmitorium, a large two-floor room where most of the performances were done. They showed him the Muse-ic Room, and the nearby Cooking Class-ic room, where students came to learn about music and cooking relating to their stories.

The rooms were impressive, but Cody was confused on their names, "Charmitorium, Muse-ic, Cooking Class-ic, is everything here a pun?"

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"N-Nevermind," Cody said, _"I'm really getting some Monster High vibes here."_

Finally, after seeing a few more rooms, they reached their final destination.

"What's in their?" Cody asked.

"The Headmasters office. That's our main destination," Maddie explained.

"We think it's a good idea to see Headmaster Grimm and explain to him your problem. Considering he's skilled and have knowledge of magic as a whole, he might be your best bet in getting home," Raven explained

Cody sigh in relief. If what Raven saying is true, he'd be able to immediately return back home to Monster High and his ghoulfriends. Otherwise, he's screwed. He pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his head and gave the girls a smile. Raven knocked on the door, earning muffled reply from the other side, signalling them to enter. The three entered the office.

Cody looked around the office to see its design. The carpets were a deep blue, which brightened the room quite a bit. There was a large seal in the middle of the floor, with the name of the school, Ever After High, written in bold black letters. There was a large tome in the centre of the seal, along with what looked like a quill and a golden key. Around the walls, were various pictures, awards and accolades, all having been earned by the previous alumni. There were some trophies as well, but he didn't get to see what they were for.

Sitting behind the large oak desk was a rather firm looking man. He was dressed in a large blue coat, with golden thread around the lapels and cuffs. He wore underneath a grayish blue vest with a light blue ascot and golden decorations on it. He had dark gray hair, white in some areas, along with a dark gray mustache. He had piercing green eyes, focused on him rather than the two girls he was accompanying. The three came to a stop before the man, his scrutinizing gaze unnerving Cody a little.

"Miss Queen, Miss Hatter, what a surprise to see you at this time...who have you brought with you?" he asked curiously.

"Uh… I'm Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson sir, nice to meet you.," Cody introduced himself.

"Likewise, please tell me why you have brought this young man here? I haven't seen him before," the man said firmly, leaning back in his seat.

"Well… what if we tell you that he's from another dimension?" Raven said.

The headmaster looked at the three with raise eyebrows, "Go on."

"It's… a long story, but about an hour ago I was pulled into this world by… I don't know what it was, I refer to it as some bluish teal swirly aura thingy. Whatever it was it pulled me into this world through some well. I landed in some forest and tried to figure out where I landed," Cody explained his story.

"It wasn't until long he ran into us and we gave him a bit of a rundown of where he was," Raven finished, "We brought him here thinking you might be able to get him back home."

"I see, this sounds rather concerning," Milton said, "Tell me, Cody, what do you remember when you traversed into this world?"

Cody thought back, "I don't know, I only remember vaguely of my traverse. There was a sea, then I was pulled into some tealish void… the rest I kinda blacked out."

"Tealish void," Milton mumbled to himself, _"Did he accidentally ran into... 'them'?"_ he thought.

"That's an appalling story indeed Mr. Anderson, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you, though. You seem to have traverse through some dangerous realm that's beyond even my understanding," Headmaster Grimm said, making the geek go wide-eyed.

"Why? I've got friends back home and a school to go to! They even saw me being dragged away. Maddie and Raven told me that you're capable in magic. What's stopping you from using your magic to help me?" Cody asked with concern.

"The problem is not opening a portal directly to your world, it's something more than that. Tell me, Mr. Anderson, does your world have any sort of magic?" Grim asked.

"If it's make-believe magic that has to do with elemental powers that people can harness and become wizards, witches, fairies, and all that, then no," he said.

"That's one of the main problems. Sending you back to your non-magical world will prove a great difficulty. You see, in every realm, there exists a different kind of magic, but in places where magic doesn't exist, it becomes almost impossible for magic to be used there. While it can be done, it takes a lot of focus and energy, and often times leaves the user completely devoid of magic. What happens if a person without magic enters a magical realm, however?" he asked glancing at the two girls.

Raven stood there thinking; this was the first time she's dealing with this sort of thing, "I… think I remember Apple telling me something like this. If someone from a non-magical place enters a magical place, their body changes to be more accustomed to... the new land they're in?"

"Something like that Miss Queen. You see, when a non-magical being enters a magical world, their bodies begin absorbing the essence of magic from all around. Once the magic combines with your DNA, it makes you apart of the world."

"Like a sponge as it soaks up soap and water," Maddie added.

"Yes, Miss Hatter, like that."

"So if I'm a sponge now absorbing magic, can't purge the magic out of me? Like when you squeeze out the water from a sponge?" Cody asked.

"It isn't that simple I'm afraid. Removing the magic, that's the easy part, tracking your world down, that's the hard part. You see, the world you come from isn't the only non-magical world out there, there are many worlds without magic, and I would assume among them is your own. It may take months, even years to track yours down." Grimm said, causing the geek to frown.

"In other words, I'm stuck here. That's just great," he said sarcastically.

"Normally, I would turn away people like you, travelers who have no right to exist in this world, but judging by the look from the two girls, more so of Miss Hatter, they'll ask if you can stay here. So I shall enroll you in our school until we find you a way back home. Don't worry Mr. Anderson, I'll do whatever I can to return you home," Grimm said, earning a sigh of relief from Cody.

"Thank you so much sir. Sorry if I was being rude, this is just a lot to take in," Cody said.

"It's quite alright, I would have acted the same in your shoes. I shall contact you later today on with your class schedule and dormitory arrangement. Since you have no fate in our world, you shall be put in ordinary classes, but you are free to choose your electives. I welcome you to Ever After High," the Headmaster said.

"Woohoo! You're a student here now!" Maddie beamed in happiness as she hugged the geek from behind. Cody blushed from the feeling.

"Welcome to Ever After, Cody," Raven said with a smile of her own. She place her left hand on Cody's right shoulder. She turned back to Grimm, "Thank you so much for your help, we'll make sure he's aware of how things work around here." Raven said. However, Grimm narrowed his eyes, folding his hands on his desk.

"Yes, knowing you, you'll most likely want to poison him with your mentality, of course he has no fate of his own so he's already on your side. Run along now, I've got a lot of things to handle." he said. Raven frowned. The three exited the office leaving Grimm on his own.

"Wow, that man is uptight. Probably more than the Headmistress at my school," Cody said, once the door was closed.

"Tell me about it," Raven added, earning a giggle from Maddie.

"He's all for following destiny, so he prefers the Royals more," Maddie explained.

"And what was that thing about poisoning my mentality? I thought you wanted to follow your own life," Cody asked Raven.

"That's not how Grimm sees it," Raven grumbled, "Ever since legacy day, he and Apple are trying to turn me evil, like my mother."

"Seriously? But you aren't anything like her. I mean, obviously I don't know her personally, but when I read Snow White and saw how evil the Evil Queen was, you don't compare to her," Cody mentioned.

"Wow, that's really relieving. At least someone knows not to judge my outer looks," Raven smiled.

"I honestly don't get how everyone thinks you look evil. Your really beautiful and-"

"Wait, hold up!" Raven raised a hand for Cody to stop and stared hard at the boy, eyes squinting as if seeing him for the first time. "You….you think I'm pretty?"

At her question, Cody turned and stared into the purple goth's pale face, into her large purple eyes… except at the moment, they seem to sparkle and gleam. He also found his heart beating faster just by looking at the goth.

A deep blush was forming on Cody's face, and he began to stutter like a fish out of water. He rubbed the back of his scrawny neck, stammering and giggling nervously.

"W-Well, yeah… of course you're pretty. I mean, all girls are pretty, l-like Maddie is-" he shut himself up again, _"Again!? Why do I keep saying too much!?"_

Just then he felt someone wrap their arms around the geek again. He looked behind to see Maddie hugging him, beaming in joy, "Aww, thank you so much!"

Cody's blush intensified, just when another person hugged him from the front. This time being from Raven who had a warm smile.

"I agree with Maddie. Hearing you say all that got a lot of stressful weight off of me. Thanks," Raven said as she kept hold.

The two held onto him for a few more seconds before releasing him; his face was just red now.

"You're…welcome…" Cody's face looked as if it were on fire. It soon died down, though, "How about you show me the rest of the school?"

"Hatastic idea! Come on!" Maddie grabbed Cody and dragged him off again, with Raven following close.

" _It looks like our hero has now become a student of Ever After,"_ said the male narrator.

" _And it seems that he's already becoming very good friends with Raven and Maddie,"_ said the female narrator.

" _It looks like we have another Rebel in this story."_

" _A Rebel? Don't be so preposterous, Cody has the potential to be a Royal."_

" _Haven't you witness his and the girls' chat not so long ago? He has no fate so he's a rebel to and through."_

" _He couldn't have come to this world in mere coincidence, it has to be fate that brought him here. Meaning he has some sort of destiny to follow. He just doesn't know it yet."_

"Cody, are you alright?" Maddie asked the tech geek noticing his cringy and freaked out look.

"Girls, I'm not sure why but I think I got schizophrenia when I entered this world! I keep hearing two voices in my head and their arguing about me! I'm starting to get scared!" he said, earning a laugh from the female Hatter.

"Oh silly Cody. Those aren't voices, they're the narrators, they're always fighting over one thing or another! Hey you! You're giving Cody a headache, stop arguing!" she cried, glaring at the ceiling.

" _Oh dear, we're so sorry Cody. We didn't think you could hear us,"_ the female narrator said.

" _We'll try to keep our arguments down when you're near,"_ the male narrator followed.

"Uh, it's fine guys. Wow, I'm literally in an actual story," Cody said. He and Maddie then turned to Raven who was looking at the two with a weirded out look.

"Okay… let's just continue on, alright?" Raven said as she walked past the two.

"Do… you hear them often?" Cody asked Maddie.

Maddie gave him a hardy nod saying, "I hear them all the time, well whenever they have an argument and they tend to get a little loud. No one believes me since only Wonderlanders can hear them… but now you hear them too!"

"Y-Yeah, woohoo…" Cody forced his enthusiasm.

* * *

Back in the Headmasters office, Milton Grimm was looking out of the window reflecting on his initial meeting with Cody.

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson," he mumbled, "Why does the name 'Anderson' sound familiar? And could he have possibly…?" he trailed off not wanting to mention 'them'.

" _He may look harmless, but I think it be wise for the staff and I to keep a close eye on him."_ he thought before going back to do his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends and Schedules

For the past hour, since the tech geek met the two girls at the tea shop, he's gotten to know them quite well.

Cody was right on his belief of Raven being nothing like her mother, not even so much of a mean goth. Despite having a sarcastic side to her, she was rather kind and considerate. She sort of reminds him of Gwen, but a more positive and open Gwen.

" _Perhaps she's sarcastic because she's frustrated from being called a villain?"_ he thought to himself.

As for Maddie, she's bright, extremely friendly, and loyal to Raven. Cody was also beginning to understand the 'mad' portion of Maddie. She's mad as a hatter. She sort of reminds her of Izzy, but better since he and Izzy were never real friends.

" _I bet that those two would be best friends if they knew each other,"_ he thought again to himself.

The two girls spent the next two hours showing Cody around the campus. Since class had ended for the day the two girls (mostly Maddie) hoped to introduce Cody to some of their friends, they just needed to find them. He got to see various classrooms, including the Science and Sorcery room, where students apparently learned to craft potions with magic.

They introduced Cody to a hulking armoured man named Mister Knight, the famous Jack B. Nimble, and Coach GingerbeardMan.

Afterwards, Raven and Maddie showed him the Castleteria. To Cody, it looked like another normal cafeteria but with some additions, big ones at that. It was larger than any other rooms he'd been in, there's a second floor where students can go and eat their food, the dining hall was filled with various tables, and a massive chandelier was hanging above the room.

"This place is amazing," Cody said in awe.

"Well, you said that this is a castle," Maddie pointed out.

He took a quick glance around the cafeteria to find that a lot of the tables already had some students in them, but they looked divided. On the left, he saw a variety of boys and girls his age wearing crowns chatting lively together. On the right was drastically different. They looked more carefree and look much happier than the students on the right.

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that those are the royals," he pointed to the left, "and those are the rebels," he pointed to the right.

"Seems that you're starting to catch on," Raven said.

"And we're here at a perfect timing. I can see some of our friends at a table. Come on!" Maddie grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him to the table. Raven followed behind.

"Howdy everyone!" Maddie greeted the three, "I like to introduce to you all our newest transfer student, Cody! Isn't he Hatastic?"

The three students stopped talking and glanced at the nervous tech geek.

One of them was a boy who has tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. The right side of his head is shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs over his ear. He also wore dark brown, green and tan clothes.

Another was a girl with dark brown, wavy hair with purple stands in her braid, dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes. Her outfit consists of what looks to be artistic, bold, and appealing.

The last student was a girl also. She has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks (predominantly on the left side), and slate gray eyes. Her makeup and outfits consist of dark colours along with red. She was also wearing what looks to be a red riding hood.

Cody wasn't prepared for another introduction with some more students.

"Uh... hi," Cody said nervously.

The boy at the table spoke first, "A transfer, huh? Sounds neat," he got up and walked up to Cody, "I'm Hunter Huntsman, nice to meet you man," the teen, now known as Hunter, offered him a fist bump.

Cody fist bumped him back, "Nice to meet you too," he said feeling slightly relaxed. Cody noticed something, "Uh, is that a squirrel tossing an acorn?"

"Oh him? That's Pesky. He's my friend but he steals and throws acorns at me just to annoy me," Hunter explained glaring at the said squirrel, who was now spinning an acorn on his fingertip.

"This is Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio," Maddie pointed to the dark-skinned girl, "don't mention anything saw related, she afraid of them."

Cedar scowled at Maddie, "I'm not afraid of saws, I just feel very uncomfortable around them," she turned to Cody, "it's nice to meet you, Cody."

"You too. By the way, are you really made out of wood?" Cody asked.

Cedar nodded and knocked on her forehead a few times, earning a dull echoing sound.

"Yup, one hundred percent wood...and other living parts, I guess. My dad is a real person now, but as the next Pinocchio, I had to be made out of wood. I'm also cursed to never tell a lie," she replied.

"Her destiny involves telling a lie," Raven added.

Cody was quiet for a bit before saying, "I think I get why you don't wanna follow your destiny. Who even enjoys telling lies?" Cody turned to the girl in the hood, "and you're the daughter of Red Riding Hood, aren't you?"

"What gave it away? My hood?" she replied while stating the obvious.

"Pretty much, I'm Cody by the way, you already knew that," he took a seat.

"I'm Cerise Hood," Cerise said.

"So Cody, where are you from? Why did you transfer here?" Cedar asked.

Cody didn't know how to answer Cedar's question. He's not sure how his new friends will take in the news of how he's from another world.

Only Maddie answered for him, "He's from another world and fell into this one."

The three were taken aback. Did Maddie really just say that he's from another world?

Hunter was the first to speak, "Is that true?"

"Well since the cats out of the bag I might as well explain the rest of my story," Cody sighed before continuing, "Long story short, I was pulled into this world by some freakish blue swirly aura thing through a well. I woke up in some forest and after some time of walking I ran into Raven and Maddie."

"We brought him to Headmaster Grimm and asked him if he's able to help. He told us that it'll take some time to send him back, so in the meantime, he's going to attend Ever After," Raven finished for him.

The three were wide-eyed after hearing the tale. How often do you come across someone who is from another world that's completely different from their own?

"That's quite a story, Cody," Hunter commented.

"Yeah, it kinda sounds like Alice in Wonderland all over again," Cedar added.

"That's what I said. He would make a great Alice, wouldn't he?" Maddie said, hugging Cody again and causing him to blush.

"Uh? Is she always this touchy?" Cody glanced at Raven.

"Not really…?" Raven asked. She doesn't recall Maddie being this touchy with someone, especially since he's new and all.

"So this other world your from, what's it like?" Cerise asked.

Maddie let go of Cody for him to speak, "Well, my world is kind of unique…" he began to describe his world to the group. Just like with Monster High, he talked about himself briefly but chose not to mention Total Drama. They wouldn't even know what it was considering it's a show from his world only. He'd tell them later in a better place. He also decided to not tell about his monster harem since they might react poorly to such info.

However, he did mention that their stories exist in his world, and how they were just stories. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"For real!? Our stories have been adapted into different shows and movies!?" Cerise asked surprised.

"So basically we're famous?" Hunter asked.

"Pretty much, although I don't think that they're accurate to the real deals," Cody said.

"Doesn't matter to us, the point is my parents will flip if they ever find out!" Cerise said.

"Alright, alright let's calm down a bit. We're all surprised of our newly discovered reputation, but give him a break will ya?" Raven said calming the group down.

"And obviously Cody has some questions for you," Maddie added.

"Yeah, what Maddie said," Cody began, "I'm kind of curious as to why your Rebels."

"You told Cody about the whole thing?" Cedar asked Raven.

"I thought it be best to give Cody as much rundown of this place as much as I can," Raven explained.

"And me too," Maddie said.

"So Hunter, what's your reason?" Cody asked the son of the Huntsman

"Well, my destiny is for me to be the next Huntsman. I'm required to hurt innocent animals for sport and for my story I have to kill someone to save Cerise," Hunter explained.

Cody understood, "Yeah that makes sense. I mean besides ruthless killers, who enjoys killing anyway? Animals have souls too," the tech geek turned to Cedar, "Remind me, you don't want to follow your destiny because it involves you lying, and you hate lying, right?

"Well partially, I was cursed to never tell a lie, and since my destiny involves me telling a lie, I wouldn't even know how to," Cedar said making it more clear.

"Alright," finally he turned to Cerise, "and what about you?"

Cerise looked nervous to tell, however. She grabbed both sides of her hood and kept it in place, "My… reason is more personal," she said in hesitancy.

Cody knew that something was bugging Cerise, but decided not to pry into it any longer, "That's fine, you can tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks," Cerise sighed in relief.

Then, Cody got another thought, "Wait a minute," he turned to Maddie, "You never told me which side you're on."

"Why I'm on the rebel side, silly," Maddie said, "Although, I don't have a problem with my destiny, but wherever Raven goes I shall follow."

"Heh, you two must be really close then."

"Oh, we are! We knew each other for the longest time since I moved here from Wonderland."

"It's true," Raven smiled.

Cody also smiled, "So who else is a Rebel? Will I be meeting any of them soon?"

"I'm one," a disembodied voice spoke.

Cody's body went tensed after hearing that voice. He glanced around the room to find who spoke.

"Uh, did anyone said that?" he asked the group.

"Nope, that's the voice of Miss Mischievous," Cerise answered rolling her eyes.

"Otherwise known as Kitty Cheshire," Raven added.

"Kitty? So where is this Kitty?"

Out of nowhere, another girl appeared out of thin air on the table. She was lying on her belly looking at Cody with mischievous eyes.

She has long lavender hair pulled into curly high pigtails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin, and brownish-orange eyebrows. Her lipstick is maroon colour and has pointy blue clawed nails. She wore a violet varsity jacket, which was white in colour with dark violet sleeves, and a black and purple skirt, with golden thread forming a grinning cat. She wore dark violet leggings and violet and black boots.

"GAH!" Cody jumped, "Who're you?"

"Why I'm Kitty, and you must be the stranger from the other world," Kitty said.

"How did you know?" Cody asked.

"I saw you entering the school with Raven and Maddie, and being the curious kitty, I followed you," she grinned.

"Seriously, you were following us?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, my mom's the Cheshire Cat."

"Oh, so you're from Wonderland like Maddie, right?" Cody asked feeling relaxed again.

"Yep."

"A whole lot of Wonderlanders come to this school," Cedar explained.

"Who else is from Wonderland?"

"There's Lizzie Hearts, but she's a Royal," Hunter explained.

"And let me guess, she's the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, correct?" Cody said matter-of-factly.

"You're really catching on aren't you," Cerise said.

"Well, I read almost all of your guy's stories. Well, your parent's story, so I'm already familiar with some of your guy's heritage," he turned back to Kitty, "So why are you a rebel?"

"I never abide by the rules here, I prefer to do whatever I want," Kitty shrugged, "But that doesn't stop me from being like my mom."

"So you're a rebel, but you wanna be like your mother when you grow up?" Cody asked confused.

"Pretty much."

Not wanting to think anymore about what Kitty said, Cody decided to change the topic, "So who else is a rebel?"

"There's this one other girl named Cupid. She's another transfer student, but she came here to Ever After about two years ago," Raven said.

Cody froze and blinked a few times, "Um, did you say that this other girl is named Cupid?" Cody asked curiously.

"Why yes she did," Maddie answered for Raven, "C.A. Cupid, that's her full name."

"Cupid," mumbled Cody. He didn't know why but that name sounded very familiar. He was sure he met someone with the name Cupid but forgotten when, _"That name, I swear it sounds familiar, but why can't I recall it?"_

Before he could think any longer, an announcement came from the PA system, "Cody Anderson, please return to the Headmasters Office for course selection and scheduling thank you."

"Guess I'm needed again," Cody sighed.

"Aw man, I was hoping to talk with you some more," Kitty pouted.

"Maybe tomorrow, I need to get ready for my new school life," Cody said as he got up from his seat.

"You want me to walk you back to the headmaster's office?" Raven offered.

"Sure Rae, I'm still not familiar with the directions here," Cody said.

"It was really cool talking with you dude," Hunter said.

"Yeah, hopefully, we could hang out again tomorrow," Cedar said.

"Thanks guys, I'm really am glad to meet you all. Now I wouldn't have to be all alone in this new world," Cody smiled.

"Aw you're so welcome Cody," Maddie hugged the tech geek, again.

"Hehe, right," he got out of her hug, "Anyway, thanks for letting me hang out with you guys," he waved them goodbye and Raven took him back to the Headmaster's office.

After the two left Maddie turned back to the group and said, "Well, what do you guys think of him?"

"He seems like a cool guy," Hunter said.

"I really like him too," Cedar said, "Well, I do have some question about him but I can wait to ask him later."

Cerise was quiet for a moment before answering, "he was… alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Cedar asked.

"It's complicated," Cerise said.

"I like him too, this kitty just found herself a new playmate," Kitty grinned before disappearing a second later.

Cedar turned to Maddie, "You've been really touchy with Cody. What's up with that?"

"Well, he's cute, funny, and simply Wonderlandiful!" Maddie said.

"But didn't you and Raven meet him like a few hours ago?" Hunter asked confused.

"Why yes we did, and I already knew from both the narrators and when I saw him that he would be hatastic!"

The group rolled their eyes at the madder's craziness and enthusiasm.

* * *

As Raven escorted Cody back to the Headmasters office, she remembered something, "Did you called me 'Rae' back in the castleteria?" she asked curiously.

Cody's body tensed again, "Uh, yeah, did that sounded offensive?"

"No, no, it's just, no one has ever called me Rae before," she said.

"Not even Maddie?"

"Nope, and kinda funny with her, she prefers to be called Maddie rather than Madeline."

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Cody suggested.

"I suppose."

"B-But if you feel uncomfortable, then I can just call you Raven."

"Thanks, but it's fine, I don't care what you call me.

Cody decided to have some fun, "Heh, really? So you wouldn't care if I called you babe?"

"Don't push it," Raven smirk while being serious.

The two shared a laugh just by the time they reached the main office. They entered to find Headmaster Grimm behind a desk along with another student who's standing in patience.

Cody took a look at the other student who was another girl. She has bright blue eyes and pale white skin. Her long blonde hair fell down gracefully as it always did, having a bit of a curl at the ends. She wore a beautiful dress, with puffed white sleeves and a crimson bodice, the skirt had various white designs on it, with either gold or white thread, a large crimson apple had been stitched onto the side of it. She wore silver gray fishnet stockings, with red heels that had golden bows on them. Atop her head, she wore a crimson bow, with a small glittering crown on it.

There was no denying the fact that this girl was beautiful.

The girl glanced and saw Cody walking in, "Ah, you must be Cody Anderson, the new transfer student. I'm Apple White and-" she stopped mid-sentence, noticing the other presence, "Oh, Raven! I wasn't expecting to see you too."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Knew it be a matter of time before you came into frame."

Cody didn't pay attention to Raven, however. His acknowledgement was on the new girl instead, "You're the same girl Raven mentioned," he said in slight amazement.

"Raven told you about me?" Apple asked curiously.

"Ahem!" the teens were interrupted by a cough from the Headmaster. They turned back to him.

"I called you back to discuss your class schedules Mr. Anderson, not to socially interact. Now may we please get down to business?"

Cody smiled sheepishly, "Heh, sorry," he walked past Apple and stood in front of the office desk.

"Now, your basic classes include Mathematics, Science and Sorcery, and Geografairy. You just need to choose four more that'll be your electives," Grimm said, "I would've given you a few days to decide, but classes resume tomorrow and I would like for you to begin tomorrow.

Headmaster Grimm handed Cody a list of all the electives course. Each course listed had its own description of what each course offers. Just like Monster High it was vast and holds quite a number of them. There was Advanced Illusion, Arts and Crafts, Castle Design, Cooking Class-ic, Dance Class-ic, General Villainy, Hero Training, Muse-ic Class, Science and Spells, Magicology, and Wooing 101.

" _Wooing 101?"_ Cody thought, _"Heh, must be a class for me."_

While Cody was thinking, Apple decided to take this time to ask Raven something, "So how did you meet Cody by the way?" she asked her roommate.

"Cody ran into me and Maddie and I showed him the ropes of this place," Raven explained, "But how did you know about him? He's only been here for a few hours and I only introduced him to Grimm and my friends," she asked.

"Headmaster Grimm called me about half an hour ago and explained to me the situation; how Cody fell into our realm and how he needs to get back home. I was a little shocked to hear this, which is funny because as the next Snow White, I'm supposed to be prepared for anything."

"Even otherworldly people?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Even that," Apple smiled

"Can I take both heroes and a villains class?"

The two girls halted their conversation and went wide-eyed. They glanced back at Cody who just finished looking through the course list. Did they hear him right though? Did he say that he's interested in taking both a hero and a villains class?

Headmaster Grimm was taken aback as well, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it's just that I'm not evil, but I'm not much of a hero either. Even so, I think taking both a hero and a villain class could help me become more exposed to this new world I'm in," Cody explained, "Why? Is that against the rules here?"

Grimm thought on Cody's words, "I suppose not. Just the fact that you being the first student to request this is what's shocking."

"Cody, are you sure you want to do this?" Apple asked concerned. She knew that she just met this boy but hearing his suggestion worries her a little.

The tech geek turned back to Apple and said, "I'm sure I can handle it. I'm kind of use to extra work, and also…" he turned to Raven, "Raven, you attend a villain's course, right?"

"Gee, where did you get that idea?" Raven replied sarcastically.

"I'm just thinking it would benefit us both if we take the same classes, also we could look out for each other, right?"

Raven thought about Cody's suggestion, "Yeah, I guess you're right. If you want to, one of my classes is General Villainy."

"Then it's settled, I'll take General Villainy for my villain's course, and Hero training as my, well, heroes course."

"Very well then," Grimm confirmed, "What about your last two?"

"Well," Cody thought, "I'm pretty good when it comes to music so I guess Muse-ic Class will also suffice. As for my last class," Cody thought again, he looked down again at the class sheet and noticed something else, "Wonderland History? What's that?"

"It's as the title suggest, it teaches the history of the realm of Wonderland," Apple said.

"But ever since Raven's mother placed a massive curse on Wonderland, we closed every portal leading to Wonderland so no one would enter it and fall under the curse," Milton told him.

Cody turned to Raven wide-eyed, "Your mom cursed Wonderland?"

Raven sighed, "It was a long time ago and I was too young to remember. It was what also caused her to be sent to prison."

"Prison? Which one?"

"Please Mr. Anderson, we are here to discuss your schedules, not Wonderland. Now please, what will be your last course?"

Cody thought back to Wonderland. He's not the biggest fan of history, but Wonderland does sound intriguing, "I'll take Wonderland History as well."

"Very well then. Your classes will begin tomorrow. Since this is the start of the semester you shouldn't have a problem in catching up on missed assignments, correct?" Grimm asked.

"No sir."

"Very well then," Grimm handed Cody another piece of paper, "Here is your final class schedule for this term. We hope your stay here is a good one."

"Thank you, sir," Cody hesitated, "and, you will still try to get me back home, right?"

"Relax, I already planned a meeting with some of the staff members tomorrow."

Apple decided to step in, "Great, now that we have sorted that problem out, it's time to show you your dorm."

"My dorm?"

"Ever After High is also a boarding school. Weren't you told?"

Raven stepped up, "Sorry Cody, forgot to tell you that."

Cody waved it off, "Don't worry about it, Raven. Heck, I'm kind of glad I'm sleeping here. I was beginning to wonder where I'll live for the next couple of weeks or months."

"Well, I can assure you, as Class President, that Ever After High has some of the best dorms than any other schools in this realm," Apple said.

"Well, show me the way then," he turned back to Milton Grimm one last time, "Thanks again for the help sir. I promise to not bring any problems to this school."

"I'm sure you won't," Grimm said blankly.

Apple gestured Cody to follow her and the two made their exit. Raven went after them.

After the teens left Grimm thought, _"Who are you for real, Anderson?"_

* * *

"So you are a princess too, right?" Cody asked Apple as they walked.

"Of course," Apple smiled, glad that a conversation was going, "I'm sure Raven informed you already, but my mother is Snow White, and I'm to follow in my mother's footsteps."

"And if I remember, Raven's suppose to poison you so your prince can kiss you awake?" Cody turned to Raven and said, "No offence Raven."

"None taken," Raven sighed.

"That's right, however, I'm not sure if my happily ever after will come to be because Raven won't accept her destiny," Apple said in concern.

Raven was beginning to get a little annoyed, "Well sorry Apple, but I don't want to become someone who's hellbent on killing you and making everyone else's life a misery. Your my friend and friends don't hurt each other," Raven said.

"I understand that Raven, but what about my happily ever after? Wouldn't you want me to be happy too? Aren't you ever concern for my future?"

Before things got out of hand, Cody interrupted the two, "Hold it, stop stop stop. Listen, I may not know the full extent of this whole Royal vs. Rebel thing, but even I know that arguing and having fights is not the way to go. And besides, I don't like seeing girls argue about the littlest things, no matter how pretty they are. Can't we all just get along like regular teenagers?" he finished.

"Oh, um… sure thing Cody, sorry," Apple said sheepishly.

"You diffused our argument quite well," Raven compliment.

"Thanks Raven, I learned to put an end to them when it came to my female friends back where I live."

"So you're used to seeing your friends fight?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little. There are these two girls back in my other school that are at each other's throats almost every day. I swear they fight like cats and dogs," Cody said.

" _In fact, they are cats and dogs."_

Raven and Apple let out a giggle.

"But anyway, can we move forward and avoid any more arguments? Apple's supposed to show me to my new dorm, right?" Cody asked.

The two girls nodded in agreement. They continued their trek through the school until they got to one of the dorm hallways.

"So these are the dorms?

"Each room is built to hold two students. Whenever there's a new student or if there's a higher number of them, more rooms are added to the school," Apple explained.

"Just like that? How?"

"Well, long story short, it involves magic," Raven said.

"Yeah, that's about the best answer we can give you," Apple agreed.

Cody decided to go along with it, _"Meh, I heard weirder things,"_ he thought. After passing some doors, Apple stopped in front of another door, followed by Raven and Cody.

"Here's your dorm Cody," Apple said, "I hope you like it."

Apple handed Cody his room key. He went up to the door, opened it and stepped inside his new dorm. It looked rather plain to him, but he figured he can spice it up a bit in the coming days.

He glanced around to see a Queen size bed that was nestled on the right side of the room, along with a work desk. There was a window right next to the desk and was covered with satin white drapes. The walls were pale white in colour. There was another Queen sized bed nestled to the left in case a future roommate. He also had a basic looking dresser and a vanity mirror as well. And to finish it off, there was a soft looking rug on the floor.

"Not bad," Cody said, "I guess I could add more to it, but it looks good for the time being."

"There's a store back in town that has some additional furniture and other stuff that you could get for your room," Raven said.

Cody turned to Raven, "Can you help me with it?"

"S-Sure. I can help you out if you need."

"You can also ask me for assistance if you need, Cody," Apple stepped in, "After all, I'm Class President and it's my duty to make sure that every student here is accommodated well."

"Thanks Apple," Cody said, "You know I still can't believe I'm already making friends here. First with you Raven, then Maddie, your other friends, and now you Apple. I just got here."

The two girls smiled, "Don't worry about it," Raven said, "You should never feel lost here."

"What she said," Apple said.

Cody then got another thought, "Hold on, what about my school supplies? My school textbooks and other materials?"

"Oh right, almost forgot to tell you," Apple said, "Mother Goose will drop by your dorm before class tomorrow to hand you all of the school supplies you need."

Cody sighed in relief, "Well that's good news. I thought I was screwed for a moment there."

"Is there anything else you require?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine for now. I just want to get some rest now. I've already been through so much in just one day," Cody said.

"Okay then, I'm gonna stop by your dorm again tomorrow. I'm to guide you to your period classes," Apple said.

"You sure? You don't need to go through that much trouble for me," Cody asked.

"Relax Cody, I'm not only doing it because I'm Class President but because I'd like to," Apple explained, "In case you ever need me, my dorm is at the top of the tower," Apple gave one last smile before she exited Cody's dorm.

Raven stayed back for a moment, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Raven said.

"Sure, see you in class tomorrow I suppose," Cody replied.

Raven smiled and exited Cody's room; she followed after Apple.

Once they were gone Cody dropped his backpack onto the floor and collapsed on one of the beds. A whole lot has happened to him in just one single day. First, he was pulled into this world by some magical swirly thing, then he met Raven and Maddie, was introduced to Ever After High, became a student at EAH, and already made friends with some of the Rebels and the leader of the Royals.

He then began to look back on his ghoulfriends. He wouldn't be surprised if they're worried about his well-being. Heck, they might be trying to find him now as he thinks.

"I hope I return home soon," Cody said to himself, "I would hate to see the worried looks on the ghoul's faces."

" _It would appear that Cody has settled in to Ever After. Quite fast as well since he's been here for only a day,"_ the male narrator spoke.

" _Quite right dear, and it also seems that Cody has already got himself some new friends. Including Apple White herself,"_ the female narrator spoke.

" _And he already got to meet a lot of Rebel students as well. I see a Rebel in the making here."_

" _Oh come on, the only reason why Cody befriended the Rebels first is that there weren't other Royals available for him befriend besides Apple."_

" _You saw him talking about how we should have free will. He holds the ideology of a rebel."_

" _You saw how Headmaster Grimm acted suspiciously around Cody, that could only mean that Cody's here for a reason."_

"EXCUSE ME!" Cody yelled at the ceiling, "I'm trying to relax here! Can you please take your argument somewhere else? And can you please stop arguing about-" he paused when he realized something, "Hold on, back up, did you say that I'm here for a reason? I didn't coincidently come here?"

" _You actually play an important role here in this story it seems,"_ the male narrator said.

"Well, what role? Why am I here then? Will I be able to return home to my friends?" Cody asked in curiosity.

" _Sorry Cody, but we aren't supposed to tell what happens, later on, we only narrate the story,"_ the female narrator said.

" _You're gonna have to find out for yourself,"_ the male narrator said.

"Oh brother," Cody frowned, "I was hoping to get some answer."

He didn't hear the narrators anymore after that, so he returned to thinking about what he's been through today. The narrators know something about Cody's presence here, but they can't reveal anything to him. He had to find out for himself.

"Why am I here?" he wondered.

* * *

 **Next chapter is up guys, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Writing a chapter of TCAEAH feels more challenging than writing a story for TD: CR. But that doesn't degrade my interest in continuing this story. Sorry for the slight delay, I hope this turned out well for all of you.**

 **But before I leave, what girls do you want to see in Cody's EAH harem? Raven and Maddie are two dead giveaways, but who else? Leave some suggestions in your reviews or send me a PM on your list.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, I will NOT be making a "The Canadian at [BLANK]" sequel. I already have a sequel in mind but it's NOT going to be something like that. No My Little Pony, no One Piece, no Fairy Tail, nothing like that. Stop messaging me some of these suggestion because it's NOT gonna come from me.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time. Any reviews are appreciated.**

 **I'm heading to Paris!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cody's First Day Part 1

Apple and Raven entered their dorm for the evening. The afternoon was a peculiar one for them, mostly for Raven. Coming from another world was a new kid who's now attending Ever After High.

Raven got to know Cody pretty well after only a few hours. He seems nice enough and is also rather smart. However, she wasn't able to tell at first, but Cody must be hiding something about his background. But the reason why Raven likes Cody a lot is that he didn't judge her immediately after telling him about her heritage. Everyone else would've flipped after learning about Raven's background. But Cody said that she's nothing like her mother. He called her nice and beautiful, which brought a lot of weight off of Raven.

And dare she say it but she finds Cody somewhat cute. She doesn't know why but there's something about Cody that's drawing her closer to him.

Apple on the other hand only got to know him for about twenty minutes. From first glance, he looks nice and he prevented another argument with Raven over following her destiny. But besides those points, she didn't get to know Cody that well, and that's because Raven was present. She may have been comfortable with Raven being present, but on the inside wished that she was alone with Cody.

It may have been fine for a more casual reason, but in Apple's reasoning, it was something more. It was because of what happened this morning.

* * *

 _It was morning the same day that Cody arrived. Apple and Raven were slowly waking up for another day at Ever After High. The warm rays of sunlight passed through the curtains of their dorms as they slowly began to stir awake. Apple smiled as she sat up on her bed. Raven sat up not fully awake yet._

" _Such a nice morning to wake up to. Don't you agree, Raven?" Apple said in her cheerful tone._

" _Oh yeah, I'm just as excited as you are," Raven said sarcastically, still feeling tired._

 _The red princess got up from her bed and walked towards the window on her side of the dorm. She opened the window to let in some fresh air, "It really is pretty," Apple complimented, "A perfect weather to sing in," and the next thing that happened was Apple breaking into a song. She parted her lips and let out a beautiful melody from her throat. Some birds flying by overheard the princess's voice and flew down onto the window's railing for a closer listen._

 _Raven got out of her bed and walked up to Apple, "Alright, alright, that's enough, move along. Nothing to see here," she tiredly said as she shooed the birds away off the railing. Being the polite princess she was, Apple allowed it to happen. One bird remained, however, and without Apple noticing Raven scratched the bird's chin before it took off._

 _Both girls went ahead to get ready for the day. Apple didn't need to touch upon her hair since beauty came to her anyway; she just did a few brush strokes and that was it. Raven, on the other hand, found it more difficult to straighten her hair since it was tangled in some places. She ran her hairbrush through her hair, wincing every time her brush came in contacts with her locks._

 _After some moments, Raven got her hair straight. She tossed the hairbrush back into her closet. Almost fully awake, she grabbed her usual outfit from her closet. A few minutes later she was fully dressed._

 _Apple was fully dressed too but decided to break out into another song. Wanting to avoid the princesses cheesiness again, the gothic grabbed her book bag before leaving the dorm. Apple stayed behind as she put her finishing touches on herself. She looked absolutely gorgeous as always._

 _She grabbed her book bag and was about to leave for her classes. But before she exited she decided checked herself in her mirror as always._

" _Mirror, mirror, staring at me," she asked, "how will today turn out to be?"_

 _The reflection changed from Apple's reflection to a white swirling cloud. The mirror then spoke._

"My Princess, today is the day you will meet your destiny," _the mirror said. Apple listened closer looking intrigued._

"You shall meet your Prince today and forever more shall you frolic and play."

"He shall come from a land far away, summoned by being through a mysterious way."

"His persona may not be told on the outside, but the persona of his will come from the inside."

 _The mirror stopped talking and reverted back to Apple's reflection. Apple stood there in front of the mirror wondering what the mirror just told her. Her mirror said that she'll be meeting her prince charming today, but isn't Daring going to be her prince charming?_

 _And what did the mirror mean that this prince is from another land? And what did it mean about "His persona may not be told on the outside, but the persona comes from the inside?"_

 _Shrugging it off, she decided to head to class and wonder about it later._

* * *

Apple wasn't counting her mirror's prophet to return back to her mind already. Is this new transfer student, Cody, the prince that her mirror was referring to?

When she saw Cody walking into Headmaster Grimm's office with Raven, her mind immediately went back to what her prophecy said. He's from another land, he was taken into this world (according to what Headmaster Grimm told her anyway), and his appearance doesn't say 'prince' on it. He seemed nice though; he prevented an argument from happening between Raven and her, but she wouldn't go that far.

"Say, Raven, what did you think of Cody?" Apple glanced at Raven.

"Why are you asking?" Raven replied curiously.

"No reason, just that, you got to know him the entire day and I only got to know him for about an hour," Apple said a little uneasy, "I just wish to know what I should expect from him. Just so I can prepare myself for any future encounters. Like, tomorrow."

Raven thought for a moment on how to describe the geek, "Well... he's nice off the bat, and he also appeared socially awkward. He looked tense when he encountered Maddie and me, and even more when Maddie introduced him to Cerise, Hunter, and Cedar."

Apple was slowly starting to get him, "And what else?"

"Well this more personal, but when I told him about our heritage, he didn't judge me immediately and ran away. I haven't felt this relieved in a long while," Raven smiled, "Not to mention he called me pretty."

Apple went wide-eyed, "He did?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked to hear him say that, but just hearing him say that really helped me a lot," the goth smiled as she sat on her bed.

Apple was totally caught off guard. This was the first time she'd learned that a prince (if he even was one for that matter) calling a villain pretty. Especially when this villain is Raven, who's supposed to be the main antagonist of Apple's story.

"That's… great. I'm, really happy for you," Apple said albeit hesitant.

Raven noticed her tone of voice, "Is something the matter?", Raven asked.

"N-No. Just happy for you is all," Apple forced a smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Apple's odd behaviour, "Okay then… thanks," she said, "I'll just… get ready for bed, I guess," shrugging it off.

Raven got up from her bed and headed for her washroom. When she closed the door behind her Apple sighed in relief. She can't let Raven know about her prophecy. If Cody really is the one her mirror was referring to she must try to make Cody hers.

Luckily she assigned to show Cody to his classes tomorrow, so she'll get to know Cody better.

* * *

The next morning came and Cody was in his dorm washroom getting ready for his first day of class in Ever After High.

Cody had a very relaxing night. The bed that he slept in was downright comfortable. It felt as if he was sleeping on an actual bed designed for a monarch.

He remembers waking up to the sound of his door knocking. After taking his time getting up he answered the door to see mother goose outside.

Cody was a little surprised to see an actual talking goose, but then again, he already experienced weirder things. Mother goose stopped by to hand him his class books and materials.

Once she left, Cody decided to get ready for class now that he's up. Apple was supposed to guide him to his seven classes. He has to be ready by then.

Cody was looking forward to attending new classes, but secretly wishRaven would be his class guide. Not that he had anything against Apple, but he felt more comfortable around Raven. But whatever, this could give him a chance to know Apple further. Afterall, he needed as many allies as he can.

It was 8:20 by the time Cody was all prepared. He was sitting in his desk chair waiting for Apple to come. His first period was supposed to begin in ten minutes.

" _Apple looks to be the type of girl who's never late. Hope that's true,"_ he thought.

Just then he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it might be Apple, he got up and answered the door, and sure enough, it was Apple.

"Good morning Cody," Apple greeted politely, "I see that you're all prepped for your first day."

"Yeah, I guess," Cody said, "Don't wanna make a bad impression on the teachers here so soon."

"That's great to hear. Shall we go?"

"Alright then," Cody followed Apple out the door as she guided him to his first class.

"By the way what's your story?" Apple asked Cody as they began their trek.

"What do you mean?" Cody replied in confusion.

"Well, I was informed that you were from another world from Headmaster Grimm, but he only told me the basis of your arrival. I was hoping if you could tell me a little bit about yourself."

Cody let out a chuckle, "First Raven, then her Rebel friends, and now you? Wonder who else I'll be explaining myself too."

Nevertheless, Cody simply told Apple the same thing he told everyone else. He didn't mention Total Drama and his harem obviously.

Apple smiled after hearing Cody's story, but was on the inside was expecting more from Cody.

" _Is he hiding something?"_ Apple thought hypothetically. She shrugged off after.

* * *

After a few navigations through the hallways, Cody reached his first class which was Mathematics. He knew just by walking into the door that math class here was just like math back in his world. He noticed some of his new friends taking that class, Apple as well, who was jotting down notes from the board. The teacher asked him a few questions to see how far learned. He already passed basic math back in his old school, but since this was a basic class, he had to power through it again.

His next class was Geografairy. Sadly for Apple, she wasn't in the same class as him. She promised Cody that she would be right back to continue guiding him. Cody said that it wasn't necessary, but Apple still insisted. Cody simply agreed and the two separated for now.

Geografairy was far more interesting. His teacher was Jack B. Nimble, and he recapped some things they've learned last year. While it wasn't much, it still sounded very intriguing to Cody. The more he listened, the better he felt of his surroundings. After all, he doesn't want to get lost in this new world.

"Sounds intriguing to you, hmm?" Cody stopped writing and glanced to his right to see the once empty seat being occupied by a certain rebel.

"Kitty? Where did you come from?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Come on Cody, Didn't I tell you who I am?" Kitty grinned.

"R-Right, daughter of the Cheshire cat, sorry," Cody composed himself.

"That's fine, but I can't help it. You seem to be really intrigued with all this aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but can you blame me? I'm in another world for crying out loud. A fairytale world at that. Of course, I would be very intrigued with all this," he gestured to his notes. He then got a thought, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Oh, nothing special really," Kitty purred, "But I can't help it, I'm a curious kitty after all," she leaned a little closer to the geek.

Cody's face began to burn a little from the Cheshire's intimacy. This wasn't anything new to Cody, but he wasn't expecting Kitty to be this forward. Or was she always this forward with her friends? He's just getting to know her at the moment.

"Ahem," the two glanced at the teacher who was looking at them, "I do hope we're not chatting here. This is class time, not chit-chatting time."

"Oh no Mr, Nimble. We weren't chatting, we were just deciding if Cody here should explain where he's from."

Cody's eyes widened and his body froze. He glanced back at Kitty and whispered, "Kitty, what are you doing?!" Kitty simply grinned a sly grin.

"That sounds like an hexellent idea Miss Cheshire! Cody, will you come up and share with the class on where you're from?" Mr. Nimble asked.

All eyes were now on Cody. The tech geek didn't know what to do. He sunk a little into his chair as he was now the centre of attention. This was a lot like what happened back during his first day at Monster High.

After gaining back his courage he said, "Might as well. I don't seem to have a choice though," he mumbled that last part.

He got out from his spot and went up next to the teacher.

"So Mr. Anderson, where do you come from?" Mr. Nimble asked again.

"Well… My world's a bit peculiar compared to Ever After. According to statistic reports, there are 206 sovereign states, each with their own language and culture. The state that I was born and grew up in is called Canada. Canada is divided into ten provinces and three territories. The one that I was born in is called Ontario, and the city I grew up in is called Toronto, which is also the largest city in Canada, and the provincial capital of Ontario," he said as he drew everything on the whiteboard. It didn't match to his world's equivalent but that didn't prevent the students to be intrigued.

"Fascinating, and is Canada ruled by a Queen?"

"Yes, but it's not what you would call a full-on monarch. Canada actually has a federal parliamentary system under a constitutional monarch. Our government which is led by the Prime Minister oversees, well, everything in Canada. Basically, it's an independent country with its own government that still ruled by a Queen."

"Does your Queen still rule with a firm grip? Despite your government holding more power?" A student asked from the bleachers.

Cody thought of an answer, "Well, I don't think 'firm' is the word I would use to describe, but yes, she's still ruling the monarchy, and pretty impressive too. She's now eighty-three. And that's my country I suppose…"

"Well, it still sounded fascinating nonetheless. Thank you for sharing with us, Cody" You may return to your seat, we'll continue learning about the Land of Giants in just a few minutes." Mr. Nimble said, earning a nod from the boy, who walked back to his seat.

Cody turned back to Kitty, "Please don't do that again," he whispered, "I don't like being the centre of attention."

"Sure, when I feel like not doing it," Kitty grinned. Before Cody could say anything else she teleported back to her original seat.

 _"Oh boy, she's probably gonna be the end of me,"_ he thought.

The rest of Geografairy went pretty well for Cody. He learned quite a bit about the world of Fairytales and had been quite fascinated by several areas, including the Dark Forest. Judging by the name it's probably best to stay out of it.

The bell rung and all the students made their exit. As Cody exited the classroom he saw a certain princess waiting for her.

"How long have you've been waiting?" Cody asked.

"I only arrived about ten seconds ago. I promised you I'd be your guide," Apple said politely.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway, I have Science and Sorcery next."

"That's great Cody! We have the same class together. Also, the class isn't so far off. Follow me."

As the two made their way towards their next period, Apple asked Cody how was Geografairy. He said that it was cool and that he had a little run-in with Kitty. Apple felt a bit concerned after hearing about Kitty, but Cody assured her that she dealt with girls like her back in his old school.

He also mentioned how his teacher had him tell the class about his world. It was starting to become pretty redundant for Cody at this point.

"So what can I expect from Science?" Cody asked changing the subject.

"Science and Sorcery," Apple corrected him, "and you have to be a little cautious around the teacher."

"Why? Who's the teacher?"

"Professor Rumpelstiltskin. He can be pretty strict, and would try anything to have his students fail a test or project."

Cody began to feel worried, "Seriously? He's that bad?"

"Well, I wouldn't say bad," Apple explained, "More like, 'Have-you-fail-and-restart-school-all-over-again' type of guy."

"Okay, I don't know if I have a comment for that, but I think it's for the best I remain on his good side. Correct?"

"Yep, that's about right."

The two eventually reached their next class. Cody noticed the room look likes a classroom in college, just like some back in Monster High. Like in Mathematics, he saw some of his rebel friends from yesterday. He found an empty seat and there. Apple followed behind him and sat next to him. Cody didn't complain though.

The bell rung again signalling the start of the third period. Everyone was present and in their seats. A small man that looks like a gnome jumped onto the teacher's desk at the front. He wore a Russian hat and had a large white beard. He also wore a green Russian jacket, Russian pants, and some gnome-like shoes.

" _That's Rumpelstiltskin?"_ Cody thought.

"Sit down and shut it or I'll have you all spin straw into gold for me!" He shouted in a gravelly Scottish voice, "I hear that we have a new student in class, ya?"

Cody was feeling anxious again. Today isn't giving him a break in being the centre of attention. He felt his side being pinched as he turned to Apple.

"Stand up, Cody. He's talking about you," Apple whispered.

"NO WHISPERING!" The professor yelled at the two. He then pointed at Cody, "You. Stand up."

Cody immediately obliged and stood up from his seat.

"What your name new student?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Cody, sir… Cody Anderson."

"You are new boy. You must catch up quickly, or else you fail. And you must turn straw into gold!" He yelled barring his yellow teeth.

"C-Crystal," Cody said.

"Good. Now you sit!"

Cody immediately sat back down as the professor began his lesson. He leaned back to Apple and said, "You're right, he _is_ strict."

Apple stifled a giggle, "Always remain on his good side," she whispered back.

Science and Sorcery turned out pretty neat for Cody. He got to learn of the different elements that this land has, like pixie dust, auras, dragon fire, swamp poison, and salted tea; these were some of the basic elements of this land. Learning all these elements really made Cody feel like he's on a different planet.

Maybe he could try and learn to do some actual elemental magic while he's here. What nerd doesn't want to anyway?

The bell rang signalling the next period to begin. The fourth period was actually lunchtime. Cody was glad because hadn't had breakfast and he was starving.

Apple and Cody headed for the Castleteria as every other student. While in line, Cody got a chance to see the variety of food the school offers. The food looked beautiful and delicious. Far better and healthier than what Chef Hatchet served back on the show. Cody grabbed a sandwich, a beef patty, some orange juice and a red apple from a crate of them.

"Are the apples here of your doing?" Cody asked Apple.

"Why yes. It's very important to have an Apple at least once a day. You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Apple smiled brightly.

"You know, it's kind of ironic," Cody chuckled, "You enjoy eating apples, yet you have to be poisoned by one."

"Yeah, pretty ironic," Apple replied.

They went to the cashier to pay for their food. Cody remembered that he doesn't have this world's currency on him, but Apple offered to pay for both their food. Cody thanked her in relief.

Once they paid, Apple led Cody to another table. One of which had students he never met. They must be the other Royals that Raven mentioned.

He isn't sure on how to approach them. The Royals looks to be completely different from the of the Rebels. They wore brighter colours, more formal clothing, and have a different personality altogether. He knew just by hanging with Apple throughout the day.

They finally arrived at the table, "Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Cody, the new transfer student," Apple introduced.

Cody hesitantly moved forward, placing his lunch on the table, "Er, hi. Apple told you my name already, but just in case for reference, I'm Cody Anderson. Nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all ours, my boy. The name's Charming, Daring Charming. As you can see I am rather handsome, and Charming, I'm also well spoken, and Charming," the blonde crown wearing boy said, earning a raised eyebrow from Cody.

" _A high school jock, typical. He seems more pompous than the ones I ran into. And he seems to enjoy looking into that mirror of his,"_ Cody thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Dexter Charming, Daring's little brother, it's nice to meet you, Cody," the brown-haired, glasses-wearing boy said, earning a nod and a smile from Cody.

"Well finally, I thought I'd never find another geeky nerd like myself," Cody said feeling less hesitant, "But just to be sure, you aware of Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Of course, me and a couple guys play that game every Saturday, we're currently in the middle of a campaign, would you like to join?" Dexter asked, looking rather happy.

"Sure, I'm totally game!" Cody grinned as he pumped up his fist.

A blonde spoke next. This blonde has beautiful curls in her hair, which was her most defining feature. Following suit, her features are predominantly youthful, such as her round cheeks, dainty smile, and bright dark-blue large eyes. Her colour choice is mostly that of pale blues and yellows, and she is wearing a childish Victorian-esque fashion such as Alice bands, ribbons, and innocent bear prints. She is also wearing a blue headband.

"It's really nice to meet you, Cody. My name is Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks. I'm not really Royalty, but I do feel like I'm a Royal. Would you mind if I interviewed you for my web show? I'm sure everyone would think it's just right!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Uh, I don't know Blondie," Cody said, "I'm not so huge on being the centre of attention. I've already been through a lot of that today, and it felt pretty uncomfortable."

"Come on Cody. It's just a simple interview, and I'm sure everyone would really like to meet the new transfer student. What do you say?"

Cody still looked hesitant, "I'm just gonna say maybe, alright?"

"That's hexellent! I'll make all of the arrangements, this episode is going to be just right! Come along Dexter, I'll need your help with this."

"Sure, it was nice meeting you Cody, see you around." the brown haired prince said, following the blonde girl out of the castleteria.

"I SAID _MAYBE_ , BLONDIE!" Cody called out to the blonde. But she was already gone, "Didn't she hear me say 'maybe' on the interview?" he asked feeling a little frustrated.

"Sorry Cody, but Blondie almost never takes no for an answer when it comes to her interviews. And she tends to be a bit, naive at times," Apple explained without trying to be rude.

" _Huh, almost reminds me of Lindsay,"_ he thought in his head. Cody turned to another girl at the table. She was sleeping in a bowl of soup, "So who's that?" Cody asked.

"That's Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, she usually stays up all throughout lunch, but I guess she didn't get enough sleep today," Apple said, poking her friend's cheek. She jolted a bit, sitting up in her seat.

"I'm up, don't fail me!"

"You aren't in class Briar, you fell asleep in your soup again."

"Oh hex, my makeup is ruined again!" the girl cried, reaching for her purse. Being the gentleman he was he handed her some of his napkins he got earlier.

"Here you need this more than I do," Cody said.

"Thanks, really needed that," Briar grabbed the napkins and rubbed it across her face drying it up. Once she was done Cody got a better look at her.

She has dark brown hair with pink streaks going through it, and a rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head, and she wears pink lipstick. She has light tan skin the colour of mocha coffee-cocoa drink and has light brown eyes. Her outfit is pink and has a rose-flower theme to it. On her head was also a pair of pink sunglasses, which also looks like a crown.

"Hey, you're that new transfer student, aren't you? Briar said,

"Word comes around I suppose. I'm Cody by the way," he said.

"I'm Briar Beauty. Sweet to meet you, Cody. Thanks again for the napkins," the daughter of the Sleeping Beauty said.

"No problem."

Cody saw another girl who was glancing at another table on the other side of the Castlteria. Mostly at some other guy.

This girl, in particular, has long strawberry blonde hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has emerald green eyes, peach skin, and pink lipstick. Her theme colours are aquamarine and coral pink.

"And who's that?" Cody asked Apple.

"That's Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella," Apple explained.

"Cool. I think I'll introduce myself," Cody got up from his seat and made his way towards Ashlynn, "Hi, you're Ashlynn Ella, correct? I'm Cody, the new transfer student."

Ashlynn diverted her attention to the geek and said, "Hello Cody, it's nice to meet you. I was told that we got a new student. What story are you from?"

"I'm not from any story really. Short version, I'm from another world with no magic, was somehow pulled into this world, fell into the Enchanted Forest, ran into some students, and now I'm a student here. Oh, and I'm also aware of the Royal and Rebel thing."

Ashlynn stayed quiet for a moment, "Huh, that's a revealing story. So have you decided on what side to be on?"

"Not really, I just arrived here after all and I want to make friends first before deciding on anything," Cody said, "But regardless, I do hope we become good friends."

"I hope so too," Ashlynn smiled, "You seem like a nice boy."

"Hehe, thanks," Cody noticed another girl who was playing with a set of cards at the other end of the table, "Who's that playing cards?"

"Hmm? Oh her, that's Lizzie Hearts, future Queen of Wonderland," Ashlynn explained.

"That's Lizzie Hearts?" Cody replied.

"You know her?"

"No, I just heard of her from the Rebels yesterday. She's the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and is from Wonderland," Cody said.

"You seem to know a lot about Wonderland, right?" Ashlynn asked.

"Not entirely, but I did read _Alice in Wonderland_ a while ago. As well as some other fairytale stories," Cody said, "Anyway, what's she like?"

She's a bit...abrasive, so be careful with her. She's really nice once you get to know her though," Ashlynn said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well, I might as well get to know her right now while I'm at it," Cody said as he got up and made his way over to the girl.

There were no words to describe how beautiful Lizzie looked. She has black and red hair that is partially tied in a heart-shaped bump on top of her head. She has pale peach skin and sky blue eyes, and her left eye is covered with a red heart she paints on herself. Her outfit consists of bold yet simple colours, such as red, black, and gold. Her lineage also consists of lots of hearts on it.

He got closer and saw that Lizzie was playing a game of Solitaire. She also has a cup of orange juice next to her.

"Hi!"

Cody spoke a little too loud and took Lizzie by surprise. She spun to the source of the voice rather quickly, but in doing so her left hand accidentally spilled her cup of juice onto the table. The juice splashed down on Lizzie's cards getting them soaked.

"My cards!" Lizzie yelled in agony. She looked at the soaked cards before standing up and glaring at the geek, "Those were my favourite set of cards, and you made me ruin them! Off with your head!" she screamed, holding a pair of scissors tightly in her hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin them! I just wanted to meet you and all since I'm new here. I never meant harm, honest!" Cody said feeling intimidated. His hands were up in front of him in defence.

Lizzie sighed and gritted her teeth in annoyance as she put lowered her scissors down, "So I see, you must be the new transfer student I heard about?"

"Word really spreads fast, huh. And yeah, I'm the new student. I'm Cody by the way," Cody introduced himself.

"Lizzie Hearts, charmed I'm sure," she introduced herself. She was feeling calmer but was still rather upset with him.

"Likewise. Again, I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to. Here let me dry them," Cody grabbed some napkins he kept in his pocket and attempted to dry off the cards.

Once finished at his best he gave one of the cards to Lizzie. She looked at it to find it was still soaked and that it smelled like oranges.

"It's still not better. As a matter of fact, you made it look worse. Now I need to go and buy another set. You fail to earn my respect Cody, I shall take my leave," she replied, collecting all of her ruined cards, turning her back to him and walking out of the Castlteria.

Cody watched her go and sighed in sadness. This wasn't how he intended things to go. Apple who saw the entire event unfold went up to Cody and patted his shoulder.

"I never meant to ruin her cards. Now look where I'm at," Cody sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Cody. Just give her some time and then you can try again," Apple insisted.

"Thanks, Apple, I just don't want to start making enemies already especially on my first day here," Just then the bell rang, signalling lunch was over, "Huh, lunch is over already?"

"Come on Cody, I'll walk you to your next classes," Apple said.

Cody grabbed his backpack and said a quick goodbye to the remaining Royals at the table, "Your friends were pretty nice," Cody told Apple as they exited the Castlteria.

"I'm really glad to hear that," she smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slight delay, I was in Paris for a while. But I'm back, and I present to you the next chapter of TCAEAH.**

 **A lot of you suggested in your reviews on which girl I should include in Cody's harem. And you included a lot of them. I'm not sure if I can promise you all that every girl will become Cody's wives. but I can say that a lot of them will have their moments with the geeks.**

 **As for when my first sex scene will come, probably in the next few chapters. Most likely around the chapter ten mark.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave your reviews and critisim, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cody's First Day Part 2

**Hey guys do you wanna know what day it is today? As of April 23rd, it's nine days after my eighteenth birthday! Hooray!**

 **Alright, lets get down with the chapter.**

* * *

"You can't walk me to General Villainy?" Cody asked Apple curiously, "Why?"

"I'm really sorry, Cody, but being near a villains class makes me feel uneasy," Apple attempted to reason. It wasn't a very good reason, but the last time she did was a mistake on her part.

"But aren't you roommates with Raven or something?"

"True, but that's only because Raven's the only villain I'm really close with."

"Then who's gonna take me then?" he asked concern. He wasn't looking forward to getting lost again on his first day. He already experienced this at Monster High; he's not into doing that again.

Apple was becoming concerned as well because she doesn't wish to leave Cody on his own. The only good candidate to take him would be a villain student, and leaving Cody with a villain might not turn out well. Raven would've taken him, but she's probably on her way to General Villainy already.

She then turned to the crowd to find anyone who would take him. The crowd was thinning and she couldn't see any villain students. She began to lose hope until she spotted someone who was flying nearby.

"Faybelle!" Apple waved to the girl, "Can you come over here quickly?"

Cody looked at the student that Apple called, and saw that she was some kind of fairy wearing dark clothing. The fairy heard Apple and floated down to her.

"What do you want, Apple?" the fairy girl asked.

"Faybelle, I like to introduce you to Cody, the new transfer student," Apple said as she presented Cody, "Cody, meet Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the Dark Fairy."

Cody was able to get a better look at the new girl now. She has platinum white hair styled in a high ponytail and a wavy side fringe streaked with cyan. Her pale gray eyes are framed by an intricate eye makeup design. She has pale gray skin, pointed ears, and four small crystalline fairy wings. She is wearing glittery accessories and bright clothes preferably blue.

Faybelle glanced at the new kid with a look of boredom, "so new kid, huh?" she said.

"Uh, that's me?" Cody asked.

Faybelle, unamused, turned back to Apple and said, "That's it, you just want to introduce someone to me?"

"No, actually, I was hoping you would escort him to his next class which is General Villainy," Apple explained, "You're a student of that class, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Perfect! Then you can escort him to class. I do hope you enjoy yourselves," Apple smiled and she walked away.

Cody watched Apple leaving for her class before turning back to Faybelle. He extended his hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you Faybelle," Cody said optimistically.

Faybelle didn't shake back though, she just stared at his outstretched hand, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you know what a handshake is?" Cody asked.

"Of course I do, I wasn't born yesterday, geek. Now come on," Faybelle said in irritation as she floated forward.

Cody didn't know why Faybelle rejected his handshake offer, but he decided to shrug it off. He began to step forward, but the next thing he knew he tripped over and landed face first on the floor.

"GAH!" screamed Cody. He stood back up to find his shoelaces tied together, "The heck? Since when were my shoelaces tied together?"

A loud laughter caught his attention. He saw Faybelle pointing at him and laughing at his misfortune.

"What's the matter? Having trouble walking?" Faybelle smirked in amusement.

"Faybelle! What did you do that for? How did you even do that without me noticing?" Cody asked both crossed and confused.

"Didn't Apple tell you who I am? I'm the daughter of the Dark Fairy. My mother is only the evilest villain of them all! Unlike that Rebel leader Raven, I'm going to be the most infamous villain in all of Ever After once I graduate," she boasted herself.

" _Whelp, she certainly has issues,"_ Cody thought.

* * *

Cody found himself standing in front of the door that leads into his first electives class: General Villainy. Faybelle went her on ahead once the two reached the class, but Cody stayed outside.

Even though he said that he'd attend both heroes and a villains class to get a full feeling and understanding of this new world, it didn't stop him from feeling nervous about it. He'll be facing some fairy tale bad guys in there. At least students who want to be bad guys. He already experienced what Faybelle has to offer, so who knows what the other villains will do to him.

Raven will be attending this class too, so Cody knew he should stick to Raven for this one.

Upon entering, Cody glanced at the students in the classroom. He was already intimidated by his new classmates. He glanced around the room to find the Raven. He found her in one of the rows. Luckily, the seat on her left was empty; he bolted straight to the empty seat and sat next to Raven.

"Hey Raven," Cody said as he sat.

"Hey Cody," Raven replied, "How's your first day going so far."

"It's going alright I guess. Apple introduced me to some of her friends during lunch period," he decided to leave out his run-in with Faybelle.

"Who else but the Royals?" Raven asked, earning a nod from the geek.

"They certainly dressed and acted like Royals. But I was more relieved to finally meet another geek."

Raven turned confused, "Another geek?"

"Dexter," Cody explained, "He even invited me to play Dungeons and Dragons with him and his other friends in the future. I have a feeling he and I are gonna become very good friends here," he finished with a confident grin.

"Geeks," Raven giggled.

"Oh come on, D&D is awesome. You should try it out."

"Maybe when I feel like it."

Suddenly, the door to the classroom shut and in came the teacher, "Alight class, settle down and take your seats," he said. The teacher was, to put it in simple terms, a wolf

Cody went wide-eyed upon seeing his teacher. The wolf stood at least seven feet tall and was covered in dark, gray fur from muzzle to tail with white patches on his chest, face, and palms. He wore a pair of torn, blue jeans and an old, hunting coat with a thick belt around the waist and faux fur at the cuffs and covering the inside.

"That's our teacher?" Cody whispered to Raven.

"Meet Professor Badwolf," Raven whispered back.

"Before we begin, I was told that we have a new student in my class. May I see him please?"

Cody knew that that was his cue. Like with Professor Rumpelstiltskin, he stood up and made himself known.

Immediately some of the students in class began to whisper and comment on the geek.

"So you must be the new student then," Professor Badwolf said, "May you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Cody, sir. Cody Anderson."

"Well Mr. Anderson, I'm Professor Badwolf. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. As long as it's relevant to the subject."

"Thank you, sir," Cody sat back down and Badwolf began his lesson.

As the period went by, Cody actually began to like Mr. Badwolf. Being a teacher of villainy though meant he taught villain related stuff. How to cause mayhem; execute their powers for evil use; how to pull off mischievous pranks; how to pull off mischievous pranks.

However, Mr. Badwolf himself wasn't much of a villain but was actually pretty nice. He was willing to listen to what his students had to say and gave good responses. Also, he was doing an excellent job in teaching villainy.

The bell rang signalling the next period to begin. Cody and Raven picked up their school belongings and began to exit the class.

"How was the class for you?" Raven asked the tech geek.

"Well, I didn't enjoy what Mr. Badwolf was teaching us. It made me feel uncomfortable. Not to mention that the class atmosphere was really creepy," Cody answered.

"I already gathered that," Raven rolled her eyes.

"But I like the teacher. The Big Bad Wolf was acting nice and meaningful for a fairytale villain, right."

"Yep. He's actually one of the few kind villains here at Ever After."

"Just like you," Cody smiled.

Raven blushed from the compliment, "Thanks for that."

Before either of the two could say anything else, Cody took a step and somehow slipped and landed on his back.

"GAH!" he yelled as he landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"Cody! Are you alright!?" Raven asked freaking out.

Luckily, Cody was able to walk it off. He stood back up again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah. I've been through worse," Cody said, still slightly in pain. He glanced back at the floor and saw something that looks spherical. He knelt down to see it was a marble ball, "What was this doing on the floor?"

"Ha! Two for the price of one!" someone laughed. Raven and Cody looked up to see Faybelle floating above them, grinning mischievously at Cody, "Didn't think I'd find an easy target this year."

"Ugh, Faybelle, really?" Raven glared at the fairy, "Do you really have to go that far on him?"

"What? You heard him yourself. He's been through worse. Be thankful that I go up to this level of fun," Faybelle retorted as she flew away.

"How's she able to pull off her pranks without getting noticed?" Cody asked both confused and irritated again.

"She's the daughter of the Dark Fairy. Only natural that her mother's genes passed on to her," Raven answered.

"So magic?"

"Yup. Anyway, what's your next class? Perhaps I could take you there before Apple comes to get you?" Raven decided to change the subject.

"I don't think Apple will come here, but…" Cody pulled out his schedule, "History of Wonderland," he answered.

"Then you'll be in for some crazy learning. Follow me," Raven said. She began to walk forward with Cody following behind.

"Do you take Wonderland history too?" Cody asked Raven as they walked.

"Sorry but not this one. Since my mother cursed Wonderland, it's probably too awkward for me to be in that class," Raven answered, feeling a little bit guilty.

Cody noticed Raven's sudden emotional change and quickly changed the subject, "So, I'm guessing Maddie will attend Wonderland history too?"

"Yep, Kitty's also a student there, and I'm not sure if you met her yet, but Lizzie will be there as well."

Cody tensed a little when Raven mentioned Lizzie. After what transpired during the lunch period, he wasn't looking to socialize with the heart princess any time soon.

"I don't think Lizzie will be thrilled in seeing me again," Cody said.

"Why? What happened?" Raven asked now curious.

Cody told Raven of how his meeting with Lizzie went. From how he accidentally made her ruin her favourite deck of cards to how he ruined them, even more, when he tried drying them.

Raven cringed after hearing Cody's story, "Yikes, that definitely didn't earn you any charisma points with Lizzie."

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm more worried by her threat."

"Threat?" Raven asked now shocked and confused. Did Lizzie actually threaten Cody?

"She held a pair of scissors at me and said: Of with your head."

Raven calmed down after hearing that, "Oh that. You can relax Cody. She never really means 'off with your head' every time she says that. It's more of her catchphrase really- whenever something doesn't turn out well for her; caused by somebody else," Raven explained.

"So you still think I still have a chance to become friends with her?" Cody asked.

"There's always a second chance."

* * *

After about another minute of walking, the two had arrived at Cody's next class. This was where Raven had to split for now; she needs to head to her class.

Once Cody was alone again he began to slowly enter the room, but then someone pulled him in from behind in a tight hug.

"Cody! It's hatastic to see you here!"

Cody glanced back to see it was Maddie who pulled him in, "H-Hey, Maddie. Nice to run into you too."

"I was so excited when CosmicWarrior chose Wonderland History for you."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "I chose Wonderland History myself, and who's this CosmicWarrior?"

"Oh, he's actually the authour of this story, and he quite fancies you a lot in fact."

Cody gave an odd and weird look as Maddie let go. He's well aware of the narrators of this story (he's able to hear them after all), but this CosmicWarrior she's mentioning...

Cody shook his head, brushing it off, "Okay then… Should we head to the class?" he asked.

"Oh yes! You're going to enjoy this class like it's the best tea party ever. Now come in," Maddie grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him into class.

"Woah!" Cody yelped.

Maddie was able to find two pairs of seats in the second row for her and Cody. She prompted Cody to sit there and she sat next to him.

Cody glanced around the classroom. The classroom looked really colourful and vibrant. It was a mixture of a lot of bright and wild colours together. The teacher in charge looked like he was from Wonderland. Luckily, he didn't ask Cody to introduce himself to the class.

As for the class lessons and subjects themselves, they were pretty fascinating. Of course, this Wonderland is far different than what Cody was used to back in his world, but he learned quite a lot about Wonderland in the hour than his entire life.

The colourful landscape, the playing card groves, and the Tea Swamp. The Tea Swamp was actually the home to a very dangerous creature called the Jabberwocky. He noticed Maddie shivering just from hearing the name.

Cody took a look around the class and noticed Lizzie a row in front of him. He automatically decided to not draw in her acknowledgements at this time.

When class ended, Cody and Maddie exited the classroom.

"Well? Did you like it?" Maddie asked.

"It was really fascinating," Cody said, "In fact, this was the coolest class I had here yet."

"I knew you'd love it!" Maddie beamed happily, "Now come on, for your next class awaits you."

And like last time, Maddie grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him to his next class.

"W-Wait, slow down! I haven't check what's my next class!" Cody said.

"You don't have to!" and Maddie was right. He didn't have to, because the next thing he knew, Maddie brought him in front of another classroom.

Cody looked inside to see it was the music room. Making sure he was at the right place he brought his class schedule out again to find that he was at his next location.

"Huh, Maddie are you sure you're not psychic as well?" Cody asked.

"Oh no, I'm not psychic, I'm just mad, but thank you," Maddie said albeit rapidly.

Muse-ic class was pretty fun for Cody. Like last time, the teacher didn't ask Cody to introduce himself. In fact, The teacher in charge of Muse-ic was none other than Pied Piper himself.

Muse-ic class was just like any other music class back in his old school, which involves learning music history and learning to play actual music. Since Cody was good on a keyboard, he chose a keyboard as his main instrument.

When the period ended, Cody was able to meet back with Apple (who also took Muse-ic) and escorted him to his final period class.

There was only one last class he has yet to attend, and that was Heroes Training.

" _I wonder how Heroes Training will be like,"_ he thought.

* * *

Cody soon found out when he arrived at the large school field where the class would take place. What he saw made him blink in confusion and uneasiness.

In the middle of the field was a large tower made up of stone and wood that had four guard towers around it. Around the tower was a large moat that looked to be about a dozen feet across and another stone wall around the entire area.

"What the heck is that?" Cody asked.

"Heroes Training. Today's lesson: Saving a damsel in distress," Hunter explained, who was also taking this class, "I know I'm supposed to save some maidens and what not, but even this is just plain ridiculous."

"Ditto on that," Cody agreed, "I thought that the courses here would be smaller and more simple. Not something that looks like the real deal."

"If you had the charm of a Charming and a spirit of a hero as I do, then this will be nothing," Darring said, who was admiring himself with his mirror.

"Is he being serious?" Cody asked Hunter.

"At least we agree on something else," Hunter smirked.

Just then, a tall man in hulking knight-and-shining-armour suit strode up to the boys, "As you young heroes might've guessed already, today's training will be to save the damsel in distress from atop of the tower that you must scale up. Along the way, you must slay the minions and slay the dragon who's keeping the maiden hostage," he explained.

After hearing the teacher's instructions, Cody gulped in fear. It was true that he fantasized himself being a warrior and saving a princess (why wouldn't he? He's a geek a geek after all), having to do it in real life was a completely different story. And with the dragon and minions that are part of this course, he's basically walking into a death trap.

"Now then. Who wishes to go first?" Mr. Knight asked.

"I shall go first!" Daring volunteered. He gave a charming smile as he put his mirror away and pulled out an impressive sword and shield from his belt, striking a heroic pose.

Once done and ready, Daring charged forward and right through the gate in the stone walls. Once he was entered the perimeter of the tower area, the minions began to charge at Daring in stopping him.

The minions are the size of dwarves but have read skin colour and they only wear ragged pants. They have sharp pointy teeth, have pointy ears and no hair on their head. Their finger and toenails are also sharp.

The minions pulled out their weapons to stop Daring, but Daring effortlessly blocked every attack before he swung his blade in a wide arc and decapitated half of them where they immediately burst into flashes of white light upon death. The minions tried to tackle him down to keep him in place, but Daring cockily dodged out of the way and attacked them back.

Once he was finished with the last minions, he moved onto the next challenge. As he came up to the moat, a dragon appeared out of nowhere and roared at Daring. But Daring, being the cocky Charming he was, stayed put unaffected.

"Daring, please save me!" A voice from the top of the tower called out. Cody looked at the top to find that it was Apple looking down from a window at the top of the tower.

"Have no fear maiden! I shall defeat this wretched beast that stands in my way to you!" Daring yelled triumphantly.

The dragon lunged forward and tried to bite down on the prince, but he effortlessly dodged out of the way. The dragon tried to attack again by shooting fire at him from its mouth, but Daring held up his shield to protect himself from the flames. Once the flames died down, Daring made his move and stabbed the dragon in its stomach. The dragon roared in agony from the stab and fell down, playing dead.

"HA, HA! No dragons are ever a match for me!" Daring said. He used the dragon's body to jump across the moat and landed on the other side. However, before he could enter the tower, minions from the guard tower began to shoot projectiles at him.

Daring used his shield to block the incoming projectiles and continued moving forward. He decided to get even cockier and caught one of the projectiles (which was a rock), and threw it at one of the minions at the tower windows, knocking him out.

Once Daring dealt with the last tower guard, he cast aside his weapons and began to scale up the tower from the outside. Climbing the walls, he entered through the window to find his maiden waiting for him.

"And time," Mr. Knight announced, "Nicely done, Daring. You even beat your own record by four seconds!"

Cody who watched the whole thing unfold said, "Jesus! Reading stories of heroes and knight do these sort of things is one thing. But now that I'm looking at it, I don't think I can do this!"

"Well, that's what heroes do you know," Hunter said.

"Alright, then class, who likes to volunteer next?" Mr. Knight asked the class. However, none of the boys stepped forward to volunteer, so Mr. Knight decided to choose someone.

That, someone, was Cody.

"How about you, kind sir?" Mr. Knight pointed.

Cody nearly jumped, "M-Me?"

"Of course, I would prefer to see if you're able to handle this course. Now, may you?"

"Uh, well…" Cody hesitated. There was no way he could do this. Once again, Cody has every students acknowledgment as they waited for his reply.

He was about to say no, but he just remembered something; an advantage that nobody else had His monster powers! That's right, he still retained the monster powers that he got from his ghoulfriends. And since he mated with twelve ghouls, he got himself twelve different powers.

The only reason why Cody hasn't used them for a while was that he felt no need for them. He didn't want to start taking advantage of his powers and become lazy in the future.

" _If I used my monster powers though, everyone will begin to suspect me and ask questions,"_ he thought. However, that's something he'll have to risk.

"Alright then, I'll do it," Cody walked past the other students as he made his way to the beginning of the course.

Some students who were sitting in the bleachers on the edges of the field were watching the class unfold. Raven and Maddie were some of the students in the bleachers.

Raven had a concerned look on her face and was worried for Cody. Even though Cody was nice and all, even she had to admit that he doesn't look like the hero type.

Maddie, on the other hand, was looking rather excited. She had a bucket of popcorn and was munching on the food, waiting for Cody to begin his challenge.

Raven noticed this, "Aren't you even slightly concerned for Cody?" she asked, "He's about to do something that, well let's face it, not even I think he's able to complete."

"Oh silly Raven," Maddie said, "There's so much to Cody that he hasn't told you yet. He's a lot stronger and more skilled than you might think he is."

"And you know this how?"

"Easy, I learned this from beforehand."

Raven brushed off that last part, but still decided to see how things play out.

Back on the field, Daring and Apple returned to the group.

"Nicely done, Apple!" a woman with a blue, satin dress, cone hat with blue netting, and a veil that covered her face praised the Daughter of Snow White.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marian," Apple smiled happily as she curtsied.

"Alright, Lizzie, you're up next."

"Very well then," Lizzie said as she pushed herself out of the group and walked across a bridge towards the back of the tower and climbed a hidden ladder inside of the tower to the top where she would wait for her prince to rescue her.

Cody noticed Lizzie going into the tower and thought, _"Oh boy, things are gonna get awkward…_ _If I do make it anyway."_

He thought about which powers to use for this course. He has quite a bunch to choose from Frankie's electric zapping, Clawdeen's enhance werewolf smell and strength, Lagoona's swimming ability, Spectra's ghost fading and flying ability, Toralei's cat-like ability and claws, Draculaura's vampire powers, Robecca's robotic strength, Twyla's shadow powers, and Abbey's snow/freezing powers.

He began to think of his strategies, _"Okay, I can use my strength, claws, electric bolts, and fading ability to get past the minions. Then, when I get to the dragon, I can use Abbey's ice powers to freeze the dragon's fire, or just fade myself from getting burned. I could use ice to freeze the moat to get across. I could swim, but I don't want to get wet either. Then, I'll climb the tower with Toralei's ability and get Lizzie. Simple."  
_

"And, go!" Mr. Knight said. Once he said that Cody ran forward into the mess and braced himself.

Once he passed through the walls he saw the minions taking forms. With their weapons raised high, they charged at the geek. Once they were close enough, Cody extended his claws and fangs and began to dealt damage to the minions. Because they were werewolf claws, they were much stronger and sharper than average animal claws.

Cody began to slash at their faces; their bodies bringing them down in an instance. He even kicked some of them away using his robot strength. When one of them tried to attack from behind Cody sidestepped out of the way with his keen werewolf hearing or had them phase through him. Cody was practically unstoppable against the minions.

Cody then got an idea. When one of the minions jump at him from behind and phased through him, he grabbed the minion's weapon out of its hand and for himself. Cody used it to whack the minions away, causing even more damage to them. Deciding enough was enough, the minions circled the geek and jumped at him at the same time. Cody looked up to see that he was about to be buried. He then whispered, "Shock," and burst a powerful electric shockwave out of his body, killing every minion around him.

The students, teachers, and bystanders watched in shock as they witnessed Cody taking out the minions very fast. Not just that, but they just witnessed Cody beating them with some special abilities and powers! Every one of them had one question in mind: Since when can he do all of that?

Raven had the same shocked face like everyone else, "Woah… what the hex…?" was all she could say.

Maddie on the other hand, "GO CODY!" she cheered while waving a small flag with Cody's face on it.

…Where did she even get that flag? Whatever, back to the story.

Cody immediately got up and ran towards the next area oblivious to the looks he's getting. The dragon landed in front of him and lunged forward at the geek. Cody was very glad to have Spectra's powers. The dragon's hand simply faded through Cody when the dragon landed its attack. The dragon tried using his flames on him, but Cody was prepared. When the flames died down, Cody disappeared from where he was standing. There were no remains of him. The dragon looked behind him to find Cody using his ice powers to freeze the moat and run across it.

The dragon turned around and prepared to pounce on Cody again. When Cody was across, he turned around to find that the dragon was about to make another move on the geek. The dragon pounced on him, but wasn't fast enough, because Cody used his ghost powers to fly out of the way. The dragon's head instead met the wall of the tower.

"What's going on down there?!" Lizzie yelled in panic as the dragon crashed through the tower's wall, causing it to shake violently. The tower shook to its very core as it shuddered and quaked. The room where Lizzie was beginning to fall apart as the ceiling was slowly collapsing on her. She covered her head to make sure no debris hits her, "This is going overboard!" she cried in fear; she looked back out to see how the damage was like outside; she wished she hadn't, because the outer walls are collapsing too. The large reptile tried to get his head out of the tower, but that only caused more trouble. Enough damage has been done to the tower as it began to topple down sideways. Lizzie, who was misfortunate, fell out of the window and began to fall towards the ground.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed. Her life flashed before as she plummets to her doom. But before she could hit the ground, something slammed into her and hugged her nice and tightly. She opened her eyes to find Cody hugging her and flying out of the danger zone with his ghost ability.

The dragon, however, wasn't so lucky. He finally managed to get his head out of the walls. But when he looked up, he saw the tower collapsing above him. He let out a squeaky whimper as the tower fell on him, knocking him out of conscious.

Cody landed back on the ground with Lizzie still in her arms, "Are you okay?" he asked the heart princess.

Lizzie got out of her shock and looked at Cody. The first thing she noticed was that she still had her arms around Cody. She pulled herself away from Cody as her cheeks blushed a crimson red, "Y-Yes, I'm better now," she stuttered.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry for putting you through all that. If I led the dragon elsewhere and not make it hit the tower, you would not have almost been killed. I'm really sorry," Cody apologized.

Lizzie put up her hand and said, "No need to apologize. I understand that it was an accident. And, if I'm being honest… that was pretty exciting."

"Really? You found that exciting?!"

"Well I was scared, obviously, but it did make this day less boring."

Cody and Lizzie giggled at her own comment.

"Mr. Anderson! Ms. Hearts!" Mr. Knight's voice cried as he rushed up to them, "Are you two alright!?" he asked worriedly; Maid Marian, her class, the bystanders from the bleachers, and the Heroes Training class were right behind him, a mixture of concern, worry, anger, and excitement across their faces.

"Yeah, we're alright. Sorry for ruining the course, though. I didn't mean to ruin it," Cody apologized.

"Forget the course! What about you?" Raven walked right up front at Cody with a look of shock on her face, "You managed to defeat those dragons and minions by using some… POWERS! Claws; electricity; fading; ice powers; even flying! Since when could you do all that?!"

Everyone else had that same look on their faces now, meaning they're wondering the same thing as well. Cody felt a little embarrassed and said, "Well… I may not have told you yet that… Er… I was gifted with these powers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I didn't want so many eyes on me on the first day, and I don't want to feel like a mary sue with these powers. Besides, I only ever use them for important or serious situations, like just now."

Before Raven can ask him something else, another voiced boomed.

"YOUNG MAN!" Headmaster Grimm stomped through the crowd of students and right in front of Cody, "Just… Just what on Earth was that horrendous display of yours?!" he yelled at the geek, "And on your first day of classes too!"

Maddie appeared next to the Headmaster and said, "Why, he completed the challenge, of course. And he saved Lizzie too!" she said cheerfully.

"No, he did not!" Headmaster Grimm spouted, "He didn't even come close! He had no armour on, no sword, no shield, and no charismatic smile," he turned back to Cody, "As a matter of fact, you're not even a prince or a knight! You are a stranger from another world who has no business being here in Ever After!"

Cody felt horrible as the Headmaster continued to talk him down. In some ways Grimm was right. Ever After wasn't his home, to begin with. He was pulled into this world and away from his ghoulfriends for some unexplained reason.

Then all of a sudden, Lizzie stalked right up at Grimm's face with an angry look, "And may I ask how did Cody _possibly_ fail?!" Cody looked back up to see Lizzie scolding at the Headmaster, "If I recall correctly, rescuing me was his main objective. I saw him defeating the minions and the dragon. And when the tower was collapsing, something that I'm sure _wasn't_ planned, he rescued me from near death! I ALMOST DIED! If you think that not having what you listed doesn't make him a hero for saving my life for real, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Cody didn't know what to say. There was Lizzie, someone who he failed to gain her respect, was defending him against the Headmaster and was also praising him. This got him to smile at his accomplishment.

"Ms. Heart! How dare you speak at higher authorities such as myself. You are a Royal! I thought you'd knew better than all those Rebels, just like Ms. Queen here!"

This got Raven to glare at the Headmaster.

Lizzie didn't back down though. However, before she could make a comeback, Mr. Knight stepped in, "Pardon me, Grimm, but Lizzie does have a point. The main objective of this course is to save the damsel. There were never any rules in my course where the student needs to be Charming and Handsome to complete the course. That's Heroics 101 taught by King Charming, remember?"

"Oh, er… right," Headmaster Grimm curse under his breath knowing that it's true. While Heroes training and Heroics 101 have a similar class premise, they still have their own sets of rules in completing their courses. At one point he tried to have the two courses combine together into one class, but he was unable to get enough supporters for his idea. That and he prefers King Charming's style of teaching more than Mr. Knights.

"And besides, hero or not, Cody still managed to complete the challenge with an amazing time," Mr. Knight added, "A new record for that matter."

"HUH!?" Everyone gasped.

Daring, who was in the group along with Apple, heard this and said in horror, "M-M-My record… b-beaten?"

"That's preposterous," Grimm said, "What was Mr. Anderson's time?"

Mr. Knight brought out his watch again to see the time, " One minute and twenty seconds," he said.

"Seriously?!" Cody almost yelled eyes widened in shock and surprise, "I completed the course that quickly!?"

"Why yes, you have Cody. You should be rather proud of your accomplishment."

"And what was Daring's time?" Grimm asked with a smug Grimm.

"Two minutes and seventeen seconds."

"That's right, two minutes and- WHAT!?" the Headmaster cried in shock.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped also in shock.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Cody also gasped.

"That Hat-tastic!" Maddie beamed. Everyone turned to her, "What? It is."

Daring, on the other hand, was not taking this so well, "My record… beaten," he said and fell down to his knees, "Beaten!" he cried dramatically in despair.

Everyone stared at Cody, again. Not only did he reveal to them his gifted powers, but he was able to beat Daring's record by almost a whole minute?! And also managed to save a damsel from real danger?! Everyone had the same question in their mind: Who the heck is this Cody Anderson? What is he?

* * *

The Dark forest is one of the realms of the Fairytale World. As the name implies, it's a dark forest that's dark all the long and no light of day or night shines through the trees. A strange and mysterious place where strange creatures and animals reside within. It also has plants that grow natively within; dark plants for that matter and they're strange in appearance and can grow in darkness.

However, something even stranger happened that they that was even stranger than what's already there. Out from the shadows, a dark sound that sounded like static and glitching enacted from the shadows of the trees. Something was coming from within the shadows. Out of nowhere a dark green and black aura began to take form, and from that aura formed something that is small in size and has an emotionless look.

What was that thing? Where did it come from? It looks like it and whatever else is coming are returning to Ever After after centuries of being locked away.

* * *

 **This has been the longest chapter that I've written. I used Creaturemaster's story as a basis for the Heroes training challenge. For some reason, everyone was using Cerise as the damsel for the hero. So, I decided to use Lizzie for my story.  
**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews and all your suggestions for this stories harem list. A lot of you actually went to full lengths and details on wich girl I should include for Cody's harem. Some of you went overboard even and chose TOO much girls. Let me just point this out right now and say that I'll won't be having more then twenty EAH girls for Cody's harem. I want to go up to a maximum of twelve. With that in mind, please don't send any more suggestions for the harem. I'll decide on the final harem. But I'll still take your guys advice.**

 **But I'll say this now, girls like Ashlynn Ella and Bunny Blanc will NOT sleep with Cody, at least I hope so. They already have boyfriends, and I don't want to write any story where the boys of EAH goes down a dark path.**

 **That's all I gotta say for this story. Any review will be welcomed. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Here Comes Cupid Again

**Hello fellow readers of this story. It is I, CosmicWarrior, bringing you an all-new chapter of _The Canadian at Ever After High_. This one was a tough one to write. I hit a few writer's blocks for this chapter and had some school work to complete. I'm almost done with this semester people, and I need those grades.**

 _ **And this time, we'll be learning about Cody's harem finally!**_

 **Maddie!? What the heck are you doing here!?**

 _ **Taking over this story, duh. You've been taking way to slow with having Cody reveal his harem to us.**_

 **How do you even know about Cody's harem?**

 _ **I just read the previous story written by**_ **Randompandattack, The Canadian at Monster High _!_**

 **I'm starting to wonder if you are your own universe or something.**

 _ **But CosmicWarrior, it's already been seven chapters. It's coming to a point where the readers are going to forget that Cody even has a harem.**_

 **You do realize that I mentioned Cody's harem a few times already in the previous chapters, right?**

 _ **But that's you narrating. Isn't Cody supposed to be kind and honest? Is he really scared that we'll think that he's some pervert after the way he acted in Total Drama?**_

 **First off, that was like two years ago (storywise anyway). Secondly, how did you know about Total Drama?**

 _ **And what about the first love scene here? When are we gonna get to that?**_

 **Patience Maddie. Don't rush me on this. I'm trying to get this done as soon as possible.**

 _ **Can't you write faster?**_

 **I'm not the fastest writer in the world you know. Look, if you want to know, the first sex scene will come right after the True Hearts Day arc. That's when.**

 _ **So who's gonna be first? Raven, Apple, Cerise, me?**_

 **That is for me to know and for you to find out.**

 _ **Aw poop, you're a buzzkill.**_

 **Sorry, Maddie. You may be my most favourite EAH character, but I need to be fair. But if you want, you can join me for reviews. How about that?**

 _ **That sounds like a hatastic idea! Let's do this!**_

 _ **The Brod Road -**_ **You're right on the Creaturmaster tribute. I'm using his story to act as a basis for this one. I felt that it was a good way to fix the brief beef between Cody and Lizzie. As for his powers, you're right. In the first story by randompandattack, it was time limit. But let's just say that something happened during the summer holidays between then and now. It involved _a lot_ of sex. I might have to start using your "X-men Mutant" statues in my story to describe Cody now. It sounds like a good idea. As for Faybelle, I can only wonder how Faybelle will go so far anyway. As for Grimm going from "we'll help you" to "you don't belong here" mood, well, remember in chapter three that he's suspicious to Cody and that he could bring danger to Ever After? Well, his stunt in the course in the previous seems to confirm his suspicion. He now wants him gone sooner. As for the mysterious villain, I can safely say that it's _not_ Chris Mclean. But it's not Zeke either. You'll have to wait and see who the villain is.**

 _ **Jebest4781 - I'm so happy that you enjoyed this**_ **Jebest4781. _And you are right, let's keep Ashlynn and Hunter a thing._**

 **How do you even know that Hunter and Ashlynn are dating?**

 _ **Well besides you telling me? Well, I might have watched you discuss with some of your fellow fanfic authors before.**_

 **Were you peeping on us?**

 _ **What? Aren't I your favourite character?**_

 **That doesn't... uhhh... whatever. Let's just continue.**

 _ **Wolvenstrom -**_ **The numbers indicate the amount of EAH girlfriends Cody will get. He's gonna end up with at least twelve EAH girls as his official girlfriends. Twelve monsters, twelve fairytales, twenty-four in the end.**

 _ **kival737101 - I'm so glad you find this interesting. I'm also wondering who Cody will end up with first. I hope it's me!**_

 _ **Numbervania -**_ **You're right. In the original story, Draculaura and Robecca were fused together so Robecca can be part of the harem. I never like that idea when it happens. When I contacted _Randompandattack_ if I could change this, he said he's fine with it. I like to think that when Draculaura and Robecca defused that Draculaura's soul split and a part of it went to Robecca, or her soul cloned and still ended up in Robecca. That's how I like to think it happened. And also, Cody's power will definitely come into play when the mark starts to manifest itself.**

 _ **Are we done now?**_

 **Pretty much Maddie.**

 **Aw man, I thought there'd be more.**

 **Well, maybe next time. But I think the readers want to read the next chapter now. Why not give them that.**

 ** _This is gonna be an exciting one. Cupid is gonna make her debut!_**

 **Well, she already made a debut in TCAMH, but yeah, she's gonna have a bigger role in this story this time. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **As for me, I think I'm gonna make some progress with Cody's harem finally.**_

 **Wait, Maddie where are you going?**

 **...**

 **Uh oh...**

* * *

" _Cody seems to have already quite the attention here at Ever After,"_ the female narrator said.

" _Indeed, after that stellar performance done by our hero Cody, he's already got himself a large number of followers,"_ the male narrator spoke.

" _I don't believe followers is the right term for this, and what do you mean by stellar performance?"_

" _Well, you can't lie and say that his performance yesterday was not simply spectacular."_

" _Quite out of the unordinary if you ask me, and if I must say his performance was rather messy. He destroyed the entire obstacle."_

" _But he did save Lizzie's life."_

" _True, and that was heroic of him, but only because he got the dragon to smash through the castle walls for him."_

" _By accident of course. And besides, how were we supposed to know that the dragon was strong enough to smash through?"_

" _Have you forgotten who we are?"_

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!?" Cody yelled, glancing up at the hallway ceiling, "I don't need to be reminded of what I did yesterday!"

" _We're sorry, Cody, but I just have to convince my wife that what you did was amazing."_

" _Saving Lizzie was one thing, but your display wasn't the type we wanted to see."_

"I'm sorry Ms. Narrator, but I don't know how to fight like a fairytale hero like some of the other heroes here. I'm from another world and we have different ways of fighting."

" _You see honey,"_ the male narrator spoke, _"At least he's recognizing his faults."_

" _Yes, I can see that. But I do mean it, his heroic actions in saving Lizzie was amazing. I do believe he can still be a Royal,"_ the female narrator spoke.

"What are you talking about? His display yesterday has 'Rebel' written all over it."

" _You even mentioned that he's aware of the faults he makes and tries to make up for them, so he deserves to be a Royal."_

"Geez, they really want me to choose a side," Cody mumbled to himself quietly. He decided to ignore the narrator's constant arguing and just continue forward. Some students nearby saw him talking to the invisible narrators. But he didn't care, he already has other problems to deal with besides everyone around him questioning his sanity.

What the narrator's said about Cody getting some followers was in fact true. Word of Cody's skills and course accomplishment from yesterday spread instantly like wildfire around the whole school, as well as him saving Lizzie's life. The students of Ever After High were in awe, amazed, and confused at what they heard about the foreign tech geek. Daring, on the other hand, he was still stuttering and moping that his record was broken not only by someone else. Not just that, but by some average commoner from another world. Who would've thought that a commoner like Cody was able to do all that and have some weird powers?

Lizzie was getting her own a fair share of looks too. If what Cody did wasn't enough to spark some whispers and chat topics, then it would be how Lizzie told Headmaster Grimm off after he tried degrading Cody of his performance. But Lizzie, a Royal, came up to his defence and shouted at the Headmaster, and not in a nice way either. It would be understandable if a Rebel were to do it, but a Royal? Who would have thought that? Even Apple was shocked to witness a fellow Royal do that. Heck, some students believed that Grimm's face drained away its colour after class (he just didn't show it).

When Cody left class, students began to surround him all over to ask him questions about his powers and skills. But how was he supposed to tell everyone here that he got these powers from having sex with more than a dozen of different monster girls? Monster High was an accepting school and was able to slowly accept Cody's harem as time passed, but Ever after High was a whole new territory. They'll most likely frown upon his polygamous relationship. Especially Headmaster Grimm and the Royals. In fact, if he mentions that his girlfriends are actually monster girls, they'll most likely consider Cody a freak. Which is why he's not gonna tell them… yet.

For now, Cody just wants to head to his classes. A lot has happened yesterday and he'd like to move on from it, but it wasn't so easy. That morning he decided to visit his new assigned locker. But while heading their he kept noticing some bystanders looking at him. Some even took his picture. His reputation level went higher when he saw on a TV of himself completing the challenge with his powers. Students were also watching it.

" _Seems someone was recording me,"_ Cody thought. He was gonna continue when someone spotted him.

"Hey, there he is!"

"How did he do all of that?"

"Is he some kind of hero?"

"I got his photo!"

"He looks cute," a girl said.

" _Did I just hear that?"_ Cody thought.

Starting to get scared a little he began to walk a little faster. He didn't care anymore if he missed his locker or not. As he began to hurry down the hall, he wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally ran into someone.

The collision knocked him off his feet and onto his butt. He looked up to see that the person he ran into was a girl he hadn't met yet, who was also knocked over from the collision.

"Shoot! Uh…" Cody stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I hope I didn't hurt you!" he got up quickly and offered his hand to the girl in question.

He was able to get a good look at this new girl now. She has long, wavy, bright-pink-and-light-pink hair that's accentuated with some white strands. Her skin is a pale white skin with a pink tint to it and blue eyes. She wore a dress in many shades of pink, white, black, and gold, with a small headband with a heart pierced by an arrow. Her dress looks like something from ancient Greece, but with some elements to make it look more modern looking. The most defining feature of this girl is the pair of white ivory feathered wings on her back.

"That's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either," the pink girl said. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. He noted her height and noted that she was taller than him. She looked back down and saw her books and materials lying around, "Looks like our collision was pretty effective."

"Yeah, h-here let me help you," Cody offered as he leaned down and began to pick up the girls belongings. The girl also bent down and began to pick some of her stuff up. As they cleaned up, Cody glanced back at the girl a few more times. He didn't know why, but this girl looked oddly familiar.

After a minute, the floor was cleaned off the pink girls' notebooks and school supplies, "Thanks for that. You must be in a hurry to run into me like that."

"Again, sorry, and yeah you could say that," He tried to get his words out of his throat, "I was starting to get some followers and then I just… felt the need to book it and-"

"No way…"

Cody was interrupted mid-sentence when she heard the girl softly say that. He looked back at the girl whose expression changed to that of shock and surprise.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked confused with a raised eyebrow, "Did you-"

"CODY!? IS THAT REALLY?- WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPHINX ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cody only had like half a second to brace himself from being yelled at in the face, "HOW ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WHY AREN'T YOU AT MONSTER HIGH!?"

Now it was Cody's turn to become shocked and surprised. This girl just said his name to him and is acting like she knew him, but he doesn't know her. She even mentioned Monster High! As far as he could tell, no one here in Ever After knows about Monster High. How did she know about Monster High?

"H-How do you know my name? No, better question, who are you?" he asked feeling uneasy now.

The girls' expression soften, "Cody, don't you remember me? It's me, Cupid. C.A. Cupid? I visited Monster High a while back to help you with your problem. Remember?"

Cupid?... Oh yeah, now he remembers Cupid. A bit vividly, but he still had that memory in his mind. He remembered how he was going through some erection problems when he got his first three girlfriends, but wouldn't have open sex with any other ghouls back at Monster High. It was then that Cupid came that day to help Cody with his problem; by having sex with him.

But this girl who was introducing herself as Cupid… she didn't look anything like how Cody met her. A brief image of what Cupid looked like flashed in his eyes, which was more monster-like than fairytale-like. After a quick comparison of the mental image and the girl in front of him, Cody went wide-eyed.

"Cupid?!" Cody exclaimed, "Is that really you?!"

"I knew you'd remember me!" Cupid said now feeling happy and excited. Cody only had a second to react before Cupid suddenly hugged him tightly causing Cody to blush.

"What happened to you? You look like a completely different person," Cody asked.

"I figured you'd ask me that," Cupid replied releasing her hug, "But Cody, you're here! I can't believe that I'd see you again so soon. Especially here at Ever After High!"

Cody was about to say something else until he heard the voice of a certain someone he met yesterday, "Excuse me, but do you know where Cody is?"

He froze and looked behind and saw Blondie talking to another student at the end of the hallway, "Oh shit, it's Blondie. She must be looking for me again!"

"Blondie?" Cupid repeated.

"She's been all over me since yesterday evening to get an interview with me. I tried to tell her not right now, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Sounds like Blondie," Cupid said recalling how her roommate is like when it comes to her interviews. Whenever she finds someone new or interesting, Blondie wouldn't stop to get that interview of that someone, "Come on, follow me," she grabbed his right hand and pulled him forward. Cody let out a slight gasp at Cupid's sudden action but allowed it to happen because he knew what she was doing. She led him around a corner until they came in front of a door, "In here, hurry." Cody did as he was told and went inside the room with Cupid following him. She closed the door behind her and shut the door blinds.

Outside of the room, Blondie came around to find that Cody wasn't around. The student she was talking to said that he saw Cody walking down the hall rather quickly. Since yesterday's performance, she wanted to interview Cody even sooner and ask him about his powers and the stunt he pulled for everyone to hear. She tried to get Cody to be interviewed right away yesterday, but he kept turning down her offer explaining that he wasn't ready. Blondie still kept on persuading him to take the interview since she wasn't taking no for an answer. She could've succeeded if Cody didn't sneak away from her somehow. This got Blondie even more determined to get that interview.

She decided to try again before class began, so when she asked that other student where he saw Cody, Blondie thought for sure he led Cody to a dead end of no escape. She bolted down the hallway to where Cody would have been only to turn the corner and not finding him.

"Aww, hex," Blondie pouted in disappointment, "I was really banging to get my interview. Oh, why can't Cody just say yes? He seems like a nice person who wouldn't so no to a girl. This is so not right," she turned around and walked away to search somewhere else.

Cody had his ear up against the door as he heard the footsteps of Blondie getting fader. He kept his ear there for a few moments to make sure Blondie was totally gone.

"Thank god, I dodged another bullet there," He sighed in relief.

"Sorry that you have to go through that," Cupid apologized, "I know how Blondie can be like when it comes to her interviews. I room with her after all."

Cody glanced at the Goddess of Love in curiosity, "You're her roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm being honest, Blondie does mean well, really. But when it comes to her interviews, she never takes no for an answer."

"I figured that out already. When I met her yesterday, she asked me if she could interview me for her talk show or something. I said maybe but she took it as a yes. She reminds me of Spectra."

He then noticed the classroom that Cupid led him into. The lights were turned off but he could still make out what was inside. He saw a desk near the back of the room with a microphone stand next to it, and a camera pointing at the desk. There was also some wall shelves with some recording equipment on them. He noticed that the walls were nearly pink and white all over with a heart them all over. There's even a fireplace and a spotlight that shines down on the desk.

"Cupid, what is this room?" he asked as he glanced around the room

"Remember the room where I did my radio broadcast from back at Monster High?" Cody nodded at Cupid's question, "Well, now I got this new room to broadcast my talk show here at Ever After High. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Looks cool. It looks more lively and fresh than the one back at Monster High. Then again, your old one hasn't been used for I don't know how long," he turned back to Cupid, "Is that why you transferred here? To spread the love around or something."

"Pretty much. I first transferred to Monster High to pair up different monsters and give them love advice. But it was pretty difficult at the time. Monsters aren't usually known for being the all romantic type or very caring about love in general, which was why I went to this school instead."

Cody listened to her story as he became more interested in her history, "How has it been going for you here at this school then?"

"Kind of difficult if you ask me. I did get some people asking me for love advice, but some are just coming up to me wanting to go out with them."

"Nothing bad happened to you, right?" the tech geek asked suddenly concerned.

"Relax, nothing happened to me. I'm saving myself for the boy I truly want to be with forever after," she said reminding herself of her crush on a certain someone, "But that's beside the point. I think it's the best time to ask you now."

"Ask me what?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this? This might take awhile," Cody nodded and pulled out a chair to sit on. Cupid did the same, "Okay, I really need to know this… How did you end up here?"

Cody groaned in frustration. He had a feeling that she was going to ask that question, but that question was becoming so redundant now, "Do I really need to tell you?"

"I have to know Cody. I didn't think that someone would've been able to come into this world. As far as I know, there isn't any real way to easily come from Monster High and arrive here at Ever After High."

"I never knew this school even existed."

"I guessed that already. But still, you must tell me."

Cody sighed again, "Alright, I'll tell you. Truth be told I don't know how I got here either," Cupid raised an eyebrow, "I mean I do know, I was awake when it happened, but the way I arrived here was… how do I put this again… out of the unordinary; not even I could understand."

Cupid sat and listen, "Go on."

"It was the first day of my second school year at Monster High. After school, my ghoulfriends and I thought it's a good idea to hang out a local monster park. This monster park we were in was actually historic; it's been around for a few centuries. There was this old well there that was part of the park's history, but something weird happened when we passed by that well.

"I heard some type of sound coming from the well. When I went up to investigate, my ghoulfriends followed me. They didn't hear the sound I was hearing. And when I looked down into the well, the sound stopped all of a sudden. And all of a sudden, something shot out of the well and grabbed me."

"Grabbed you?" Cupid spoke, "What was it?"

"I don't know what it was. It was some kind if indigo colour aura thing. Whatever it was, it was alive and pulled down into the well and away from my ghoulfriends. What's worse is that my ghoulfriends watched me get pulled down by that thing. Everything went dark, and then I found myself in some weird dimension floating in the centre of it. It was all dark green and dark looking, and then I was pulled down into some kind of void below me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the Enchanted Forest. I was lucky enough to run into Raven and Maddie in the Village of Book End, otherwise, I'd be all on my own."

Cody finished explaining his story for what he hoped would be the last time. Cupid, on the other hand, continued to process everything that Cody just told her. There's another force out there that can hop between these worlds. But what was this force? Cody described it as some weird indigo aura thingy, but this was the first time she ever heard of such thing. Not even at her first school, Mount Olympus Academy did she learn of such thing.

"That's… quite a story. I honestly don't know what to think of it," Cupid confessed.

"You don't believe me?" Cody asked a little worried.

"No, I do believe you. I know you wouldn't lie unless you have a very good reason to. Granted, you shouldn't lie at all but that's beside the point. The point is that not even I heard of such a thing. I only ever heard of one way of getting to Ever After High, and that's through the portal that I went through."

Right after she said that last bit a thought appeared in Cody's head. Cupid came from the same dimension as him. She transferred here and was somehow able to arrive here at Ever After without any problems. If she was able to hop here and back, then maybe, just maybe…

"Cupid, did you use the same exact portal to come back to Monster High for your visit?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, and I know what you're gonna ask me, but I don't think it'll work," Cupid replied as if she's reading Cody's mind.

"What do you mean?" Cody was becoming nervous.

"As I said before, there isn't a real way to get to Ever After; same goes for Monster High from here. At least, not for someone like you. I had to sign a lot of release forms and take a custom-made portal from Mount Olympus to Ever After High. This portal was made by both gods and demigods combined. You have no idea how hard it was to be surrounded by those beings sometimes. Mount Olympus Academy for Wayward Gods is really a hard place to be in. Especially for average humans like yourself."

"But, I'm not supposed to be here. Even Headmaster Grimm said so. It hurts the way he said it, but it's still the truth. Not to mention my girlfriends are probably worried sick about me. No, scratch that, they're _definitely_ worried sick about me."

"I'm sorry Cody, but even if I got my portal working again, it'll only accept me and will reject you. The portal was designed for my own usage, and I can only go through that portal only a few times per year. So I can't go and tell your girlfriends back home you're fine and safe. Not for another few months."

"Great, fantastic, just simply marvellous," Cody said in frustration, "My one shot at getting home is ruined. I was hoping that it wasn't too good to be true," Cody frowned and sulked down in his chair. It seemed as if luck was not on his side at all.

"I'm sorry, Cody. But that's how it works," Cupid said sadly. She felt bad for the tech geek in front of her. Not only was he home away from home, but he's away from his girlfriends as well. She can tell just by looking at him that he's worried how his girlfriends are doing; coping with his sudden disappearance. This sudden turn of events affects all of them. If she'd had the will to go through her portal at any time, she'd tell her monster friends that Cody's alright and is with her, but she sadly can't. However, she knew what to say to cheer him up, "You know, it's not all black and white entirely; you still have me," Cody raised his head and glanced at her eyes, "I used to go to Monster High myself, so a part of Monster High is still with you in a way. And honestly, I would like to use this opportunity to get to know you better."

"Didn't you already say that you know who I am before you met me?"

"I did, but not personally."

Cody thought on Cupid's words. It's technically true what she said. A part of Monster High is still with him in the form of the love goddess, and this could really be a good opportunity to actually become real friends with her. Right now, their relationship status is that of good acquaintances, but being friends is a whole other level.

"You know what, you're right," Cody said as his spirit raised, "I'd like to become friends with you for real."

Cupid smiled brightly at the geek. She got up from her seat and approached Cody. She then pulled Cody up from his seat and out of nowhere she leaned down and planted her lips right on his kissing him. Cody went wide-eyed at the kiss as a pleasant warmth spread across his lips. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, but the warmth remained.

"You kissed me," Cody nearly stuttered in surprise, "Why did you do that?" he was honestly not expecting that one bit.

"Just for the sake of memory and to reminisce our time. I told you I'd treasure our time together, and I don't regret doing it," Cupid said with confidence with a brighter smile, "And come on, you enjoyed it too."

"True, but I'd think this would go a lot better with you on top," Cody joked.

Both Cupid and Cody let out a laugh at his own joke.

"Anyway, putting your arrival aside, how's everyone doing at Monster High? How are my friends?" Cupid asked deciding to change the subject.

"Before I tell you, I need to know something first," Cody replied, "Why do you look so different? You still look beautiful, but you look like a completely different person."

"That's what happens when a monster traverses here to Ever After and back. Their appearance changes to better suit this world. Example: me," Cupid explained.

"So if one of my girlfriends enters this world too, would they turn into something like you?"

"That I'm not sure. I know that clothing wise definitely, but physical appearance is still a question. It's a complicated effect really."

Cody decided to drop his subject as he thought he got enough needed info.

"Well if you're wondering, Monster High is doing pretty well. A lot of things happened during your absence, and it left a pretty big impact on the school and the rest of the student body," Cody replied.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? No one was hurt, right?"

"Well, at first, but everyone's all better now, and my ghoulfriends are also well."

"Speaking of your ghoulfriends actually, how's your harem going? Are you keeping them happy?"

Cody let out a chuckle, "It's tough, like, really tough. Having a dozen girlfriends can take quite a bit out of me. But I'm handling it."

Cupid paused for a moment, "...a dozen?"

"Yeah… I have twelve girls in my harem now," Cody sheepishly admitted. He only had nearly three seconds to cover his ears before Cupid let out a high pitch screamed that could put an opera singer's voice to shame; he had another two seconds to brace himself for a tight hug from Cupid. She squeezed him into a bone crushing hug that not only seemed to cut off Cody's oxygen supply but seems to break his spine in two. That and Cupid's sizable breast was pressed deeply in his face, making him blush even more until Cupid let him go again.

"Sorry for screaming like that," Cupid apologized, "I'm just so happy! That's the biggest amount of love that I ever heard of. I'm so proud of you Cody! Who's in on the fun?" she asked eagerly.

"W-Well, you already know that Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Frankie are in the harem. After you left, I then got Spectra, Toralei, Draculaura, Robecca, Ghoulia, Operetta, Abbey, Twyla, and finally Cleo."

After hearing the other nine, Cupid was both impressed and surprised with some that Cody listed, "That's very impressive Cody. You even manage to get Toralei into the mix too?"

"Yeah, getting Toralei was kind of an accident. The girls reacted a little poorly when she got the mark, even Toralei. But she grew to accept it and she's actually a better person now. I mean, she's still acting as herself still, but she's on better terms with everyone else now. Well, everyone besides Clawdeen."

"True, but when do cats and dogs ever get along?" Both Cupid and Cody laughed at her own comment, "And you got Cleo too. That's also pretty impressive."

"She also joined by accident. Long story, ask me later. After she joined me, she wouldn't come to accept it after a month. I tried giving her the space she wants, but it only made things worse," he said sadly.

"What about Deuce? How did he handle breaking up with Cleo?" Cupid asked.

"It went better than expected and their break-up didn't hurt their companionship. They're still very good friends, and Deuce even found himself a new girlfriend. I think her name was Venus McFlytrap."

"Really? Did Deuce get a new lover? That's hexellent! I'm so glad that every one of you got a happily ever after," Cupid beamed, "And how did Draculaura handle her break up with Clawd?"

Cody immediately froze when Cupid mentioned the werewolf's name, "Cupid… Clawd... he…"

The deity saw that something was troubling Cody upon mentioning Clawd, "Cody, what happened to Clawd?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Cody, Clawd was Draculaura's boyfriend. If something terrible has happened between them then I need to know."

"I don't even think I should tell you. I may be involved but it's not my story to tell."

"It's better if I know now instead of later. The longer you linger on something it doesn't end well. Now please tell me what happened to Clawd," She said more firmly.

Cody sighed again. He should've known that Cupid would be persistent to here what happened. Afterall, she attended Monster High and was good friends with his girlfriends. Telling this story wasn't going to be easy, but Cupid has to know.

"This whole thing began, I think around Halloween."

And Cody told her everything about Clawd. From when he first met Clawd all the way up to his arrest. He thought that Clawd felt a little uneasy when Cody first came to Monster High (probably because he was a normie), and when the school was attacked by the normies led by Lilith Van Hellscream on Halloween day, Clawd became more suspicious of Cody. And when and some of his monster friends accidentally ran into a human Halloween party, Lilith called the police and they were able to capture Clawd and put him in jail. Even when he, his ghoulfriends, and Headmistress Bloodgood gave the police chief evidence that Lilith was the one behind both attacks on the monster and human schools, and was also the mastermind behind the planned out civil war amongst the human and monster students, he didn't care; he destroyed Cody's phone that had the evidence and revealed how he plans to bring New Salem back to its days when monster was supposedly under humans feet, and that he plans to execute Clawd in front of public to make it happen. He almost got away with it, but Ghoulia was able to save the data that was left on Cody's phone. He and Spectra then went on a successful rescue mission to save Clawd from the corrupted police, and with the assistance of Clair, another normie, she and Cleo broadcasted a live podcast all across New Salem and showed Lilith's and the police chief's plans to divide monster and humankind even further. This put any tensions between monsters and humans under control. However, he wasn't finished with Clawd yet.

Apparently, Clawd was so affected by the amount of abuse that was inflicted upon him by the human police that it made him hate humans even more. Not only that, but he started to distance himself from his own friends, even his closest friends like Gil and Heath. He was even trying to force Draculaura into having sex with him, but she wouldn't do it because she wasn't ready at the time. But that was just the start of his descent into madness. He first kidnapped Lilith and took her to Cody's old apartment and raped her right in the centre of his living room. Then, he set the whole estate on fire with Lilith in flames. She would've died if he and Spectra didn't arrive to get her out. After that, he tried to run away and take Draculaura with him, but she resisted which made the werewolf more stubborn. Again, Cody, Spectra, and Lagoona that time were there to save Draculaura. Spectra called the police before getting to the vampire's home, but Clawd escape before the police was able to catch him. For a few days, he was off the police radar; no one was able to find him until Cody got a facecam call from Clawd to meet him at a warehouse and was even holding Lagoona hostage. It came to that point where Cody finally fought Clawd head on, along with some assistance from Toralei who followed him, and saved Lagoona in the process. Cody was able to knock Clawd unconscious and the police arrived on the scene and finally arrested Clawd.

"I was hailed for a little while as a hero at Monster High for stopping him, and for saving someone's life. Some students pointed at Draculaura for a little bit for being Clawd's former girlfriend. Luckily, the other students forgot about it pretty fast and went back to minding their own business. After some time, Draculaura joined the harem," Cody said as he just finished the whole story.

During Cody's story, Cupid's expression changed a few times. It started with curious and determined to know, to shock and disbelief, ending with fear and horrified, and finally despair. She covered her mouth with both hands after hearing the whole story as she tried to process the whole thing. She new Clawd from her time at Monster High as a kind and tolerable guy; though he could be goofy sometimes, it still made his personality all more likeable. He was also a great boyfriend to Draculaura. Now she had been informed that Clawd, all of a sudden, went down a path of insanity. If someone elsewhere to inform her of Clawd's new reputation, she wouldn't have believed them and would stop listening to that person almost immediately. But this is Cody that she's speaking to; she knew Cody before he even met the Goddess of love. For some reason, Cupid was able to believe in Cody easily than anyone else. She doesn't know why, but something in Cody makes believing in him easier.

"I… I don't believe it..." Cupid said in devastation as eyes began to leak out her tears, "Clawd… Just… how?..."

"I'm sorry, Cupid, but that's what happened to Clawd. It hurt all of us; even me because he was Clawdeen's brother. I'd be horrified if my sibling did the same thing. If I ever have one," Cody said sadly.

"I could… I-I can only just imagine how Clawdeen, Howleen, and Draculaura were feeling when Clawd… became… what you told me," Cupid said hesitantly, "A wild animal."

Now it was Cody's turn to give some sympathy. He got up from his seat and gently pulled Cupid into a warm hug. Cupid accepted it and hugged him back while doing her best not to cry a river of tears.

"I honestly don't want to know what Clawd's been doing in prison. How can he even do those horrible things you've told me? He was a such a sweet werewolf, and he protected his loved ones."

"Again, I'm sorry Cupid. I never knew Clawd as well as the rest of you girls, but I do believe you nonetheless. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Well…" Cupid was about to say some weird feeling suddenly hit her. It came out of nowhere and it she felt it surrounding Cody. Suddenly her sad emotions were replaced with a feeling of curiosity and of surprise. She let go and took a few paces back to get a better look at… whatever was surrounding Cody. She can't see it, but she could feel it. It was faint, but she could feel it.

"Uh… Cupid? What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" Cody asked confused at the deity's sudden behaviour.

"You, have something around you," Cupid said.

Cody looked at his own body to see what Cupid was talking about, "There's nothing on me, "he said, "Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"No, I don't see it, I feel it."

"Feel what? I don't feel anything."

Cupid was about to explain when all of a sudden the feeling stopped. It was there for a moment but now it just vanished out of thin air. Cupid shook her head in confusion.

"N-Nevermind," Cupid said, "I think I'm just losing my mind. Just forget about it."

Cody was still confused but decided to trust Cupid and brush it off, "Alright then. But still, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Don't worry about it, Cody. Your comfort is all I needed. It's sad, but I can pull through."

"Right, if you ever feel in trouble you can always ask me for comfort."

Cupid laughed a little, "I should be the one telling you that. After all, you just arrived here."

"True," Cody also giggled. He then remembered something, "How long have we been talking in here for?"

Cupid suddenly went tensed and stood up straight also remembering, "Oh hex! I didn't keep track of our time in here! We must've missed first-period class!"

"W-Well we don't want to miss the second period," Cody said also freaking out, "Come on, let's go."

"Right!"

The two grabbed their backpacks and headed out of Cupid broadcast room. She locked the door behind her and the two made their way to second-period.

…

"So you two already knew each other?" Raven asked in surprise.

During period one mathematics, Raven was a bit curious about where Cody was; considering she hasn't seen him since waking up she began to feel a little worried. That stunt he pulled off yesterday put him in the spotlight of the whole school, which must've made him go into hiding. She was glad to see Cody when he walked into period three class but saw him chatting with Cupid as they walked in. Since when did those two meet she was wondering. He must've run into Cupid in the halls earlier that got them to meet one another. But they must've had a longer meet up than she thought because they missed the first period.

So when Raven asked Cody and Cupid where they were, they decided to tell them what happened at lunchtime. Raven, Maddie, Cedar, and Cerise listened to the two's explanation, and they were rather surprised to hear that they knew each other from beforehand.

"It's funny really. When I ran into her this morning I didn't even realize that it was Cupid," Cody said.

"My appearance was actually much different before transferring here," Cupid explained, "You can say I went through, well, a life phase."

"Life phase?"

"Long story."

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Cedar asked, "What school did you guys meet at anyway?"

"Before transferring, I use to go to this other school called Monster High, and it was both crazy and exciting. Ask Cody, he could vouch for me," Cupid said.

"It's true. Monster High is probably the craziest high school that I ever went to. And I thought I got my fair share of crazy things," Cody said.

"Monster High?" Cerise asked confused, "Weird name for a school."

"That's because Monster High is a school for all monster kind," Cupid said.

Raven, Cedar, and Cerise looked at each other both confused and curious. Only Maddie was smiling as if she understood what Cupid was talking about.

"Uh, when you say monster, you mean actual monsters… and Monster High is an actual school for monsters… right?" Raven asked.

"You'd be in utter shock if you come face to face at Monster High," Cody explained, "When I first transferred there, I didn't even know that I was being transferred to a school for monsters. My school counsellor actually never told me the school's name on purpose for a good reason."

"Why?"

Cody hesitated a little, "Long story. But anyway, I went wide-eyed and my jaws dropped. I was completely frozen when I stood in front of the school building for the first time. My mind was asking itself: will they eat me before or after they kill me?" This got the girls to laugh; Cody let out his own giggle as well, "But anyway, I was able to warm up to Monster High after a few days, and I gotta say that going there was, probably a great choice for me."

"So your friends with some monsters now?" Cedar asked.

"Actually, the monsters I'm friends with are the sons and daughters of the most well-renowned monsters to date. Like the daughter of Frankenstein's monster, the daughter of Dracula, daughter of the abominable snow monster, and so much more."

Maddie then stood up with a beaming smile, "And the most hatastic out of this is that you got yourself a wonderlandiful harem of monster girls!"

 _*Record Scratch*_

Everyone at the table froze. Raven's, Cedar's, and Cerise's raised an eyebrow at Maddie's declaration. Cupid choked on her own spit after hearing Maddie reveal that.

Cody wasn't taking this sudden thing so well. His body froze like a statue, his eyes widened, and sweat began to pour from his forehead. He was both surprised and confused that Maddie somehow knew that and said it out loud to the whole group, _"How does Maddie know!?"_ he thought in his mind, _"Does it have something to do with the narrators or something like that!? Why did she have to reveal it like that anyway!?"_

Raven was able to recover first and asked, "Uh, Maddie, what are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you yet? I thought you'd knew that-"

" _CODY_ is actually very good friends with a ton of monster girls back at Monster High. He actually became pretty popular there!" Cupid interrupted Maddie with a fake story. As much as she loved to talk about love and stuff, she knew that this was Cody's story to tell; no one else's. And also, she's pretty sure that Cody isn't ready to tell them yet, "You see, Cody actually became so popular at his time at Monster High that he managed to make a ton of best friends at Monster High."

Cody tried to play along, "Y-Yeah, what Cupid said. I made a ton of best friends at Monster High, the majority of them being girls. Didn't have anything special happen to me that's for sure, hehe." he didn't do a good job though.

"You don't sound convincing," Cerise said starting to feel suspicious.

"W-Well, I'm being honest with you all. Honest," Cody was starting to freak out know. Seeing Cody's change in behaviour is only making the girls feel more suspicious.

Cupid tugged on his shirt and pulled Cody to her, "I think you should tell them now. Remember what I told you? The longer you drag this the worst it's gonna get," she whispered in his ear.

"But I'm not ready to tell them yet. I only know them for a few days and I don't want them thinking that I'm a pervert," he whispered back.

"They're not gonna think that. I know Raven for a while now and she's really understanding."

"But that's only Raven. What about everyone else?"

"Well, Maddie somehow knows and she's taking it fine. And I'm sure Raven will get Cedar and Cerise to understand."

" _Ahem."_

The two turned their heads back to the girls again, "We can see you two whispering you know," Cerise said blatantly.

It was now Raven's turn to speak, "Look, Cody, I don't know what Maddie just said is true, or if she's being mad as always…"

"But I am mad, Raven. I'm a hatter," Maddie interrupted.

Raven turned to the hatter and said, "Okay, so you are mad, but that's beside the point," she turned back to Cody, "What I'm trying to say is that, well, if you really do have something that's important to tell us, I think it be best if we know what it is sooner. If you linger this, you're gonna make us think poorly of you."

Cody looked at Raven and thought about what she said. He reluctantly sighed in defeat, knowing that he the secret is gonna come out, "This wasn't how I planned to tell you this, or any of you for that matter," he admitted, "The truth is that… well… I actually have a-"

 _ **BRIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

Cody was suddenly interrupted by the school bell signally the end of lunch. He groaned in frustration at the interruption.

"You can tell us this after class. How's that sound?" Raven suggested.

"That sounds fine," Cody replied, "We can discuss this at my dorm, since its more private there."

Raven already knew where Cody's dorm was, so Cody gave his dorm number to Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, and Cupid so they could listen. Even though Cupid knew the whole story, it's best if she were there just in case to reassure things. Once he gave them his dorm number, the group headed for their next classes.

* * *

 **Maddie, what were you thinking?**

 ** _Sorry, CosmicWarrior. I thought I'd be helping Cody out._**

 **Has it come to your knowledge that Cody isn't ready to reveal his harem?**

 _ **Has it come to your knowledge that it's best to tell now instead of later?**_

 **...touche... uhhh, at least I have something to write about in the next chapter.**

 _ **Aw, don't worry your teacup CosmicWarrior. I'm sure things will work out well in the end.**_

 **Maybe, but I don't think Cody is happy with you that you revealed something to everyone without his permission. You're gonna have to apologize to him later.**

 _ **Yeah, I guess you're right. It was naughty of me to tell.**_

 **At least you've learned.**

 _ **So when's the next chapter coming out?**_

 **Eiter in June or in the beginning of July. Remeber that I have school to still deal with.**

 _ **Oh yeah, right.**_

 **But anyway, as always, leave a review to this chapter, and follow and favourite this story if you will.**

 _ **And be sure to drink lots and lots of tea, too!**_

 **What's that have to do with this story?**

 _ **Everyone likes teas!**_

 **I don't think the readers do.**

 _ **WHAT!?**_

 **Gotta go!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Let the Awkwardness Commence

**Hello, everyone, I'm back. And I have another chapter for you readers to enjoy.**

 _ **Finally, we're getting to the good stuff.**_

 **Maddie, you do realize that this was technically your fault that I had to write this chapter.**

 ** _Aw, come on you. I was just trying to be helpful._**

 **And look at where that lead us to. You have to apologize, Maddie. I know that your intentions were good from the start but Cody might not think that.**

 _ **Don't worry your truffle, CosmicWarrior. I'll apologize to him.**_

 **Good. That's all I wanted to hear from you. Anyway, let's get on with the reviews.**

 **Oooh! My favourite.**

 _ **The Brod Road**_ **\- Oh you'll see an awkward conversation alright. Why do you think I titled this chapter as the awkward chapter? And you're welcome that I got your X-Men reference approved. I'm fully aware that this might stir up some O.P. Cody vibes in my story, but rest assured I'm gonna keep his powers to a minimum and only use them when absolutely necessary. And though I'm using _Once Upon a Tennyson_ as a basis for my story, I'm gonna make sure that my story doesn't mirror from ****Creaturemaster's** **.**

 _ **Firem78910 - WOOHOO! You are in the wrong CosmicWarrior!** **Firem78910 likes tea like me! Meaning more people loves drinking teas.**_

 **Good for you, Maddie.**

 _ **Thank you. Anyway, I'm honestly not sure who's Cody gonna bed first either. I hope it's me.**_

 ** _gemm1mt -_ Why thank you, kind sir.**

 ** _IrishKatana - Nope. Cupid's gonna be Cody's wingwoman. There's someone out there for her already. Who? You'll have to wait and see._**

 _ **warprince2000 -**_ **I'm glad you're liking this then. But this isn't the only fanfic like this here on the net. Remember _The Canadian at Monster High_? The first story in the series? By Randompandattack? Read that and you'll like it too.**

 _ **Shogun lord poke burst - *GASP* You like my fourth wall breaks?! Thank you! I think I'll do more of it then!**_

 **Please don't...**

 ** _jstar56 -_ Uhh... what do you think I've been doing this whole time?**

 _ **HaremLover - ...What do you think ComsicWarrior has been doing this whole time?**_

 **Whelp, that about does it up for this Review answering session.**

 _ **I was kinda hoping this would get more reviews.**_

 **Well, we're on our 54th review so far. I think we'll get more after this chapter.**

 _ **Me too. But let's not stick around any longer, we got a story to continue!**_

 **You're right Maddie. A story must be told. Enjoy the chapter of Awkwardness! ...Oh and Maddie?**

 _ **Yeeeeeeessssss?**_

 **Please apologize to Cody.**

* * *

"Come on, Cody. I'm sure it's not gonna be bad," Cupid (who was sitting on Cody's right bed) tried to assure the geek.

"Speak for yourself," Cody said as he made another lap around his room. "Have you ever even been in a situation where you have to reveal something big like what I'll be revealing soon?" he asked the deity.

Cupid was silent for a moment before answering. "Well, yeah. I did hold some secrets before, back in Monster High."

"But anything at this level? Like, at this level?" The tech geek raised his right hand high above his head for emphasis.

"Well… not that I recall," she replied slowly.

"Exactly. You've never had."

"I didn't say that. I said that I don't recall, meaning I don't remember," Cupid clarified. "And they will understand your situation. I'm sure of it."

Cody stopped walking around nervously and turned back to Cupid. "Cupid…" he returned. "The whole reason why I never made mention of my harem is because of what they'll possibly think. This land, this world doesn't seem to smile upon polygamy relationships, especially with the Royals like Apple and Grimm."

"But this isn't Apple, Grimm, or anyone else that's all for destiny. This is Raven we're talking about. A Rebel. A fairytale villain who wants to bring change to her and everyone else's story. She's all for change, perhaps even for different kinds of relationships."

"Even polygamy relations?"

"Cody, there is nothing to worry about. This is the right thing to do, and you know it."

Cody sighed and look away in thought for a moment. "I… I know I have to do this… I know it's better now than later; I learned that the hard way, but… But what if they think differently of me? What will they think when I tell them that I'm dating twelve monster girls? Will they think of me as some perv? That I'm just using them for my own pleasure?" He looked back at Cupid. "It's not that easy. I can't just say: 'Hey Raven and friends, guess what? I'm dating and having sex with twelve different monster girls. It's also where I got my powers from. I hope you understand.' I don't want that to happen."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Cupid stood from the bed and went up to Cody. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring look.

"Cody," she began. "You know that these girls and everyone here in Ever After are friends with you because of what they see in your heart. They don't care that you're a geek from another world with strange powers. And I'm sure that they'll be willing to pass the fact that your dating multiple ghouls. I mean, you saved Lizzie from a near-death situation. Surely you've gotten on every tales good side with that heroic stunt you pulled off."

Cody's eyes shifted back and forth for a moment as he thought about Cupid's words. Even though he's still worried to tell them, he had to admit that Cupid makes some valid points. A book should be judged for its contents and not for its cover page. Raven and a lot of the other students accepted him for the way he is. Even when he revealed his monster powers in that course, that didn't stop them from being friends with him. Centre of attention, yeah. But enemies, no.

Cody looked back into Cupid's eyes with a soft smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you here," he expressed his statement warmly as he pulled Cupid into a hug.

"I'm glad to be here for you too," Cupid said. "And if Raven and the others do become sick of you for some bizarre reason, I promise to convince them that you're a good person. Doctor's honour."

Cody let go of the hug and looked at Cupid with a raised eyebrow. "You're a doctor?"

"Licensed Psychologist," she corrected. "Being the daughter of Eros has its perks."

Their conversation came to an end when they heard a series of knocks coming from the door.

The geek flinched a little at the sound and slowly turned towards the door. His face suddenly felt very hot. His blood seemed to be boiling.

" _This is it,"_ he said mentally as he slowly walked towards the door. _"Time to face the music."_

His hands grasped the door; after a few seconds pause to collect himself, he turned back to Cupid, giving her a look that still showed his uncertainty. She nodded and assured him to answer the door.

Cody turned back to the door and began to slowly open it. After what felt like forever, the door was opened and Cody's conflicted face broke into a wide, gap-toothed smile as his eyes laid on the four girls that stood in front of him.

"H-Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey, Cody."

"Hiya Cody!"

"Hey."

"Hello again."

"It's nice to see you guys again," Cody said.

"Come on, Cody. It's only been like two hours since," Raven corrected as she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Right, right, gotcha," Cody nodded. He then stepped aside allowing the girls to step into his dorm. Since it was their first time in his dorm, Cerise, Cedar, and Maddie looked around the geek's dorm noticing how bland it looked compared to their own dorms.

"I don't mean to be rude, Cody, but your room feels kind of empty," Cedar said blatantly.

"That's alright," Cody assured. "I haven't found the time yet to liven up my room. I'm still trying to get used to my surroundings."

"All it needs is some paint here," Maddie pointed. "Some fun rugs there, a livelier bed and some funner curtains, another mirror, some more furniture to replace that spare bed, and you'll get yourself a wild and crazy looking room!" she beamed and threw her arms up in excitement. Everyone just stared at her in silence, not sure how to make of it.

Cerise cleared her throat to break the silence. "Yeah, I don't think that's so important right now," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," Cody agreed. "I like to get this out of the way as soon as possible."

The others nodded in agreement and went to some spots to either sit or stand. Raven decided to sit on the left bed along with Cedar. Cerise decided to lean on Cody's desk while Maddie dangles on his work chair. Cody and Cupid sat side by side on the right bed.

Once everyone was seated, Cody prepared himself both physically and mentally before telling the truth. He rubbed his hands anxiously as he thought over how he was going to explain his harem dilemma. Cupid and Maddie already knew (the latter for some bizarre reason) so it was only a manner of how he was gonna explain this to Raven, Cerise, and Cedar.

After what felt like forever, Cody cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"So, you've already known by now that I've been keeping some big secrets from you guys," Cody began. "Again, this was not how I wanted to tell you all this, but since the cat is already out of the bag, I have no choice."

"Cody, whatever it is, I promise we wouldn't think any less of you," Raven assured him.

"You will?" Cody replied skeptically.

"Maddie said something about you and a harem," Cerise interjected. "What's that all about?"

He was about to explain until he saw Maddie gasping in a large batch of air. Cody raised his hand signalling her to stop what she was about to do.

"Maddie, please. I know what you're about to say, but I need to say it myself," he informed the hatter.

Maddie just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Cody turned back to the group. "First, I'm just gonna blatantly say it out loud to get it off my chest. Maddie is right… I have a harem of monster girls."

He cringed and shut his eyes as he waited for some explosion or some disgusting comments. He opened his right eye and looked at the group in front of him, either sitting, leaning or dangling with blank expressions on their faces. Ten seconds had passed with nothing but silence, except for Raven, Cedar, and Cerise blinking.

Then out of nowhere the daughter of Red Riding Hood burst out laughing. "Pfft HAHAHA! Now that's a laugh," Cerise clutched her sides as she kept laughing. "You? Having a harem!? Really? Get out of here!"

The girls and the geek turned to look at Cerise, shocked at her sudden laughter. Cody frowned, feeling both confused and insulted. He was starting to get another case of Deja Vu here.

Raven folded her arms and glared at the hooded girl. "Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cerise breathed as she calmed down. "That was some good laugh."

"Uh, Cerise?" Said girl turned to Maddie who raised her left index finger. "Cody isn't joking. He _does_ have a harem."

Cerise looked back at Cody who was simply frowning feeling insulted. This got her to quickly realize that he isn't joking around. "You're serious," Cerise said.

"This harem I got was… well…" he decided to start from the beginning. "Before I went to Monster High, monsters and humans didn't have a good relationship. Ask Cupid, she could vouch for me."

"It's true," Cupid added. "When I attended Monster High, I witnessed some controversial events that happened between the human high school and Monster High that nearly broke out into a civil war; some events I was even a part of. But it all slowly began to change when Cody arrived. He's the first human to ever attend Monster High."

"It's true. About two weeks later after my arrival was when I learned why I was even transferred there. Apparently, some ancestor of mine from a thousand years ago tried to bring together monsters and humans. He even married a female vampire in secret. He almost brought peace to both sides, but he and his vampire wife were assassinated and the fighting resumed. The same night, some mystical zombie women spoke of a prophecy that came from my ancestor's dying wish. His son from a thousand years later, which is me, would be the one to finally unite monster and humans as friends finally."

The girls remained silent as they listened to Cody's story. Even though it was the shorter version of the whole story, it was still enough to get them to understand what was going on. However, there was still a question that was looming in the air.

"But how does this even relate to your… harem?" Cedar asked for everyone.

"Well… this prophecy said that in order for me to unite both kinds, I needed help. My aid would come in the form of a group of monster women who'd later become my lovers. So… a harem."

"Seriously?" Raven, Cerise, and Cedar asked at the same time.

"As crazy as it sounds, it's honest to God truth. This also relates to how I got my powers. Apparently, I was gonna be blessed by monster kind so I can be immune to their powers. Basically, I can get near them without putting any of us in danger. I'm invulnerable from getting mind controlled, shocked, bitten and transformed, frozen, possessed, and all that kind of stuff."

"But that's only their powers," Raven said. "What about your monster powers?"

"Isn't there an explanation for that?" Cedar added.

"Yes, I'm getting to that now. In order for me to get that monster girl to be part of my harem, and obtain her powers, I have to… initiate them first."

"Initiate?" Raven asked. "How?"

"By 'testing' each and every one of them."

"And by 'testing' you mean…" the daughter of the Evil Queen trailed off.

Cody gulped. "...by having sex with them," he finished.

All five girls all formed a massive blush at that. Cupid because this was starting to become rather awkward, Maddie since her mind was getting assaulted by explicit images, and Raven, Cerise and Cedar just at that last info.

After what seemed like a minute or two of awkward silence from the Rebels and foreigner, Raven broke the silence. "So let me get this straight: You're telling me that you're some chosen one destined to bring two intelligent species together in your world. Right?" Raven began.

"Yeah…?" Cody answered.

"And in order to do that, you have to gather your own harem by having sex with different monster girls."

"...About right…"

"And you got your powers just by having sex with them?"

"...Well… at first, my powers only remained on a time limit. The more I had sex with the same girls the longer I have that kind of monster power."

"So… how long until your current limit is up?"

Cody was starting to feel a little relaxed as he continued explaining. "Never this time. During the summer, my ghoulfriends and I had countless more sex than throughout our previous school year. Something happened and I ended up having my powers for an indefinite amount of time. At least, that's what we've concluded."

"Okay…" Raven trailed off again.

Cerise spoke next but was feeling skeptical. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" she raised an eyebrow.

Cody raised his right hand so everyone in his room can see it. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard on his ghouls. It was tough because he's in another universe, but eventually, a half-circle tattoo-like mark appeared on his hand. It lit up in a teal light, shocking everyone except for Cupid and Maddie.

Maddie face lit up as looked at the mark in astonishment and excitement. "Wow! Hextraordinary!"

"Woah!" Raven said in surprisement.

"I can't tell a lie, that does look hextraordinary!" Cedar said.

Cerise didn't look impressed. "It's just some glowy mark," She said with a bored face. "What does that even mean?"

"The bond with my ghouls," Cody answered. "After having sex with another ghoul, this mark will appear on one of their hands bonding her into my harem. It allows me to feel them, think of them, and it brings us all closer together. Not just me and my ghouls, but the ghouls will also feel each other too. I guess it's so they get along with each other and become better friends. And, this part is also embarrassing, but whenever I have sex with one of them, the others will feel us having sex then."

"So, does every 'ghoul' have that?" Raven asked.

"Wait, hold on," Cedar interrupted. "Why do you call your girlfriends 'ghouls' anyway?"

"That's just part of the lingo in Monster High when referring to female monsters. Male monsters are referred to as 'Mansters'," Cupid explained for Cody.

Cedar nodded getting it now.

"Anyway, to answer Raven's question, no, not every ghoul becomes a member. Only those who are meant to be with me will have it. If they don't get the mark, then nothing happens to them," Cody finished.

"So that's it then?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's about it."

To say that Raven, Cerise and Cedar were surprised to hear Cody's story was an understatement. They were shocked beyond anything anyone could imagine of. Again, there was a brief moment of silence after he finished telling his story.

Like last time, Raven was the first to break the silence. "Geez… that's, kind of a lot to take in," she cringed a little.

"I can't tell a lie again," Cedar followed. "That story sounds very weird."

Cerise only shuffled around uncomfortably while also looking away.

Cody noticed their uncomfortable reactions and immediately jumped to his feet. "P-Please, don't think any less of me!" he pleaded. "I swear that I'm not trying to make any of you wary of me; that isn't my intention! I swear! I swear I'm not using my ghoulfriends for my own pleasure and benefits if your wondering. I love them as any boyfriend would. I did so much for them and they did so much for me. A-Ask Cupid and she'll vouch for me!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Cody. Calm down," Raven assured and raised both her hands in motion. "None of us said that alright? All we said was that this was a lot to take in. This is just... news to us, that's all… even if it _is_ a sort of common thing here."

"...Huh?" Cody blinked in confusion.

"It's actually not an uncommon thing here in Ever After where a king or prince will have more than one spouse."

"HUH!? SERIOUSLY!?" Cody almost yelled in surprise, "Polygamy relationships happen here!?"

"Why of course, Cody," Maddie explained. "In fact, there are some Polygamy relationships where the wives get along nicely with their husband _and_ each other."

"There will even be some prince's whose destiny is to not marry one, but two princesses; sometimes even more than just two," Cedar added.

Cody was starting to feel more relieved, but still skeptical about all this new info he's getting. "But were there even any prince's who even have a harem?"

"Sure!" Maddie began to list them off. "There was a Prince Edward from hundreds of years ago who married the previous Princess of Hearts, Margaret Hearts, the previous Snow White, Lana White, and the previous mermaid princess, Celine Mermaid. And they lived happily ever after I'm sure."

That took everyone in the room by surprise. Cody because of there being actual examples of looked upon and happy polygamy marriages, and the rest of the girls because of Maddie's knowledge of this particular one.

"How did you know about that family anyway?" Raven asked Maddie.

"Lizzie told me about it," Maddie said. Raven nodded understanding.

Cody was now beginning to feel a little curious. "Who was this Prince Edward anyway?"

Raven turned back to Cody. "Prince Edward was a prince from about five centuries ago. He's well known for being the husband of the three most renowned princesses of that era. You already know which one thanks to Maddie."

"Some of us are even descendants of that family because Edward had a lot of sons and daughters from his wives," Maddie said. "Lizzie's a descendant of Margaret and Apple comes from Lana."

Cody felt astonished after hearing about this prince and his wives. Even more impressed that some of his new friends in Ever After High are direct descendants of Edward. "Wow. Does Apple know about this too?"

"Yep," Raven nodded. "But she isn't so open about it. Not with the way she's been raised."

"Err, yeah, her…" Cody cringed a little and almost trailed off at that. "How do you think she'll take it if I _do_ tell her?"

"Well, probably panicked at first," Raven guessed. "But she'll have to get over it then. If she doesn't, well, I hope that's not gonna be the case."

"And Grimm?"

"Angry, perhaps?"

Cody shivered at the thought of Grimm getting angry. He hasn't won any charisma points with the Headmaster yet. And after that stunt he pulled in his trial, it was best if he stays out of Grimm's way.

"Are you thinking of telling anyone else about your harem?" Cedar asked.

"No, not yet anyway. I'd still prefer if it doesn't become public knowledge. I'm already the centre of attention after that stunt I pulled off in that princess saving trial yesterday; I don't need anymore adding to that. For now, just keep it between whoever's in this room. So… nobody else, okay?"

"Don't worry about," Raven smiled. "We'll keep your secret safe."

"It's gonna be a little hard for me to not tell anyone. I can't tell a lie," Cedar admitted. "But I'll try my hardest."

"Good enough," Cody said. He then turned to Cerise who was silent. "You too Cerise? You've been silent for a little bit."

"Huh," Cerise acknowledged the geek. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'm not gonna tell anyone," She shifted uncomfortably against the geek's desk.

Cody noticed this and was starting to feel concerned. "Cerise? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You're not... wary of me now… are you?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no. That's not it. It's just…" Cerise shifted again. By now everyone had their focus on Cerise's strange behaviour. "... I GOTTA GO!" Then all of a sudden, Cerise got off the desk and quickly stalked out of Cody's dorm.

Cody and the remaining fairy tales looked on in surprise at the daughter of Red Riding Hood's sudden action. The geek was beginning to feel mortified that he might have spooked her out with his harem reveal, making her feel wary of him.

"Oh no," he said. "I didn't spook her out, did I?"

"No that's not that," Cupid said thinking there was more to it. "It's something else, and I'm sure of that. I'll go speak with her," after she said that the deity stood up from her spot and left the dorm, following after Cerise.

"Well… that was… out of nowhere," Raven cringed a little.

"Yeah, I'm not trying to be rude, but this has been one very awkward evening," Cedar added.

"This was one of the reasons why I didn't even wanna tell you guys in the first place!" Cody stood up throwing his hands up. "It would be too awkward for the lot of you to process!" he paused for a moment and looked at Maddie. "Well… except for you Maddie."

Maddie shifted her eyes a little remembering what she did during lunch. It was technically her fault that Cody had to spill the beans because she somehow knew about his private life. How she was able to peek into his life was beyond anyone's understanding.

"Aw come on Mr. CosmicWarrior," Maddie complained. "I just wanted to know more about Cody and Monster High. The last story is already so popular."

Maddie, aren't you forgetting to do something that you agreed you would do?

"Well then why didn't you just wrote me apologizing to Cody at the start of this chapter?"

Because of… um… Just go and apologize, please! I don't want to see my all-time favourite Ever After High character getting disliked by our story's main protagonist. And better do it quickly because everyone in this room is looking at you as if you've grown a second head.

Maddie did and noticed everyone looking at her with weird looks.

"Are you talking to the narrators again?" Cody asked the hatter. "Because I can't hear them."

"Oh no, it's just the authour of this story giving me a toughie," Maddie explained.

"Okay, what's this narrator and authour stuff you sometimes mention?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Again, only Wonderlanders can hear them," Maddie simply said turning to Raven. "But that's not important!" Then all of a sudden, she jumped off from her spot and rushed right up in front on Cody, grabbing his hands into hers. "Cody, I am so really, really, really, really, sorry for saying out loud that you had a harem in front of everyone! The talker may have said the say, but creatures aren't so happy if it may! Can forgiveness ever come into your play?!"

As she apologized, Maddie looked at Cody with a sad look while giving him the sad puppy eyes. Cody couldn't tell if she was actually begging for forgiveness, but that look of hers combined with her baby-like face made her look even cuter, causing Cody to blush massively.

"Well, sure," Cody almost stuttered. "I can forgive you. I-I knew your intentions were good from the start so… I don't see the need to be mad at you."

After hearing that, Maddie cancelled her sad puppy eyes look as if she switched off a mood switch. She then pounced on Cody wrapping her arms around the surprised geek with all her strength.

"Aww! Thank you, Cody!" Maddie said cheerfully as the pressure from her limbs only increased.

" _Owch…"_ Cody choked out as he felt his internal organs get intimate with his spine. _"Apologizing_ _ **hurts!**_ "

Raven and Cedar just giggled as they watch the scene in front of them unfold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cupid was able to catch up with Cerise before she disappeared somewhere in the school. She then attempted to get the Red Riding Hood to stop walking and to talk with her.

"Cerise!"

"Please leave."

"Cerise, stop walking will ya?!"

"It's none of your business."

Cerise wasn't having anyone interrogate her or anything, but Cupid was persistent; she was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Cerise did her best to hold out, but after a while of her friend's incessant nagging she eventually gave up.

"Alright! Fine! I'll tell you!" Cerise exploded in annoyance. "Ya happy!?"

"Not until you tell me why you just up and ditched Cody and the others like that," Cupid said. "If it's about his harem then let me assure you-"

"IT'S NOT HIS HAREM!" Cerise shouted at Cupid letting off a growl. Realizing her error she composed herself quickly not to warrant any suspicions. "I-It's not his harem," she said calmer.

"Then what is it?" Cupid asked really wanting to know.

"It's… It's Cody himself," Cerise admitted both shamefully and embarrassingly.

"Did he do something mean to you?"

"No, he didn't. It's just…" Cerise trailed off as she tried to think of a good explanation. After nearly a minute of silence, Cerise said, "Ever since I met him, there was something about him that made me feel... I don't know… Made me feel complete and wild."

This got Cupid to raise one of her eyebrows in wonder at Cerise's vocabulary. "What do you mean complete and wild?"

Cerise didn't answer though but instead continued. "This emotion only grew after watching his performance in that challenge yesterday. Just watching him pummeling those goblins and fighting that dragon just made me feel so intense. And those powers of his, well his powers only strengthen this emotion of mine. He just makes the perfect alpha!"

"...Alpha?" asked Cupid.

Cerise realized her error again and immediately shut her mouth before she could say anything else. _"Crud, I said too much,"_ she said mentally as sweat began to form on her forehead. Cerise thought that Cupid will be on to her heritage if this continued any longer.

However, Cupid wasn't thinking that. While the choice of words Cerise used brought some wonder, it was her whole explanation on Cody that got Cupid to wonder about. After putting the puzzles together, Cupid began to form a grin. As the daughter of Eros and a psychologist on love, she knew exactly what was going down. She had been in these situations already so many times.

"I know what's going on," Cupid grinned slyly. "You have-"

"GOTTA GO!" Cerise panicked as she spun around and hightailed out of the dorm area as quickly as her legs can carry.

Cupid was about to chase after her again but thought otherwise since Cerise would be able to outrun her this time. Besides, Cupid got all the necessary information she needed to understand Cerise's predicament.

"Oh. My. ZEUS!" Cupid squealed in excitement. "She has a crush on Cody!"

* * *

During the same time, while Cody was explaining to the fairy tales about his monster harem, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

Underneath the school of Ever After High was The Vault of Lost Tales, a labyrinth which lies right underneath the library of the school. Not only did it stored away old books and spells but it was also where someone resides for the time being.

It was a man dressed in a maroon coat with a few patches. He has green eyes and dark gray hair with lighter stripes, but much long and wild, and also has a light and darker grey striped beard. He wears an orange vest, and loose ascot, glasses and sneakers, with a pair of long mismatched blue striped and brown-striped socks.

This man was Giles Grimm, the long lost brother of Milton Grimm. Who, along with his older brother Milton, founded Ever After High in 1812. However, because of his different ideology on destiny, he was cursed to speak Riddlish and was imprisoned in the vault by his own brother.

Within the vault, Giles has a magical mirror which allowed him to observe some events around the school. However, in the last few days, he was focused on one being only, and that being was Cody Anderson.

He observed Cody from his arrival at the school to his performance in the princess saving challenge, up until the point where Cody finished explaining to four fairy tales about his monster harem. While admittedly acknowledging the fact that it was an awkward subject to touch upon, it still fascinated him hearing Cody's story and the history of it.

"The foreigner comes and reveals himself, but the thought remains if he'll effect themselves," he spoke in riddlish. "The stranger as him, the one we need? Must find out and research indeed," he returned to some scrolls on his desk and began to look over them. "As the prophecy states for such foreigner, he'll be, and bring closer together such friends indeed. But shall this magnet prevent its approach on the land as a whole? The clock shall run and answer such goal."

" _Just what is this mysterious prophecy the younger Grimm is talking about?"_ The female narrator spoke.

" _And what is this 'it' that Giles had mentioned about?"_ the male narrator spoke next.

" _And how does Cody fit into all of this? His presence alone is really changing the whole story."_

" _Oh don't start now the chapter's about to end."_

But it's true. More questions are popping up as we know it. What does all of this mean anyway? When are we gonna learn it? Only time will tell.

* * *

 ** _You really need to work on your Riddlish CosmicWarrior._**

 **Don't remind me. That's such a tough language to learn. And you said it yourself, Riddlish isn't an exact language. How can you even understand it?**

 ** _Duh, I'm a Wonderlander. I come from Wonderland._**

 **Yeah, that's true.**

 ** _Still, we're finally getting to the good stuff now!_**

 **That we are Maddie. The story is slowly taking a big turn in its pages.**

 ** _Are we gonna learn why Cody's here next chapter? Is Cody gonna meet with Giles next chapter? Ooooh, I can't wait!_**

 **Err... no. The next few chapters aren't about that.**

 ** _Aww, then what's it about?_**

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of the next story arc of TCAEAH: The True Hearts Day arc** **!**

 ** _*GASP* Really?!_**

 **Yes, really. We're finally getting somewhere with this story.**

 _ **Who's gonna be Cody's date to the dance then? Huh,**_ _ **Huh,**_ _ **Huh? WHO?!**_

 **Geez, simmer down. I'm not gonna tell who yet. I'm gonna leave it as a surprise. And no, there will be no voting polls on who gets to be Cody's date.**

 _ **But can it be me?**_

 **MOVING ON! Anyway, as for my own life, I have some big and awesome news for you readers. For you see, I-**

 _ **CosmicWarrior has officially graduated from high school and is on his way towards College to follow his destiny as a Video Game Designer!**_

 **Maddie, stop stealing my lines. But yeah. I officially finished high school and moving on to post-secondary. A new chapter of my tale has begun.**

 _ **But when there's college, there's schoolwork.**_

 **Exactly, Maddie. Who knows how busy I'll be when I go to college? But don't worry, this story will not go unfinished.**

 _ **Don't you worry, CosmicWarrior. I'll be behind you until greater and thin!**_

 **Hehe. I don't know how you do it, but you really are my favourite EAH character, Maddie.**

 _ **And as your favourite character, do I get first dibs on Cody?**_

 **GOTTA GO! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

 _ **COSMY! GET BACK HERE!**_


End file.
